Because I can forgive
by Jane Sian
Summary: Esta historia es después de la segunda guerra mágica e ignora el hecho que Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Fred hayan muerto. -No hay amor sin perdón, y no hay perdón sin amor-Bryant Harrison Mcgill todos necesitamos de ellos dos para poder vivir en paz, en un mundo retorcido...
1. pensadero parte 1

_hola esperó les guste esta historia que es muy diferente._

 _En está, el trio dorado no son los protagonistas, si no, unos personajes inventados, sirius y entre otros, espero en serio les guste por que sigue después que paso la segunda guerra mágica, en pocas palabras ignoró las muertes de sirius, remus, tonos y fred asi._

 _Bueno si le interesa adelante y si no bueno de antemano gracias._

 _Es drama, violencia, crimen._

 _\\(*w*)/_

* * *

 _ **1**_

 _ **Pensadero parte 1**_

El cielo estaba oscuro, no habia ninguna estrella, la luna estaba roja y era adornada con unas nubes negras, el bosque se veia temible, pareciera que en cualquier momento saldria algo feo de ahi, la casa se levantaba majestuosamente y escalofriante, desde sus ventanas sentias que te observaban con un odio puro que lastimaba a los huesos, las puertas empezaron abrirse lentamente y de ellas una voz salio.

 **"¿que esperas?... Para entrar y recuperar lo que me lleve de ti... Apresurate..."**

La voz era fria, malvada, y cada palabra que decia usaba un tono como si invocara la misma maldad.

Y entonces abrio los ojos la chica, lo primero que vio fue su techo, respiro un poco.

-otra pesadilla y diferente- dijo acomodandose en su cama y pasando una mano por sus ojos quitando el cansancio de ellos.

Agradecia que cuando durmiera y tenia sus pesadillas no gritara y no se removiera, lo unico malo es que sudaba y era demasiado.

Se sento en la orilla de su cama y levanto la vista, vio su ventana aun era de noche, volteo a su derecha para ver la hora eran las 2:39 am

Regreso su vista a la ventana, se levanto y fue directo a su escritorio donde tomo su pluma estilografica, su cuaderno donde siempre escribia, dibujaba, camino hacia su ventana y se sento en ella.

Se dispuso a dibujar su sueño...

La mañana habia llegado y con ello todos habian iniciado sus movimientos cotidianos, trabajo, escuela, y etc.

Y en aquella casa no era la excepcion, en grimmauld place numero 12, todos estaban en el comedor, los weasley, los lupin y hermione, se podrias decir que parecia una reunion de la orden del fenix.

-lunatico responde la pregunta- dijo sirius-¿Por que nunca supimos nada de ellos?- si no estaba molesto tal vez nadie veia bien.

Flashback...

Una hora le habia dado el señor tenebroso, una hora llena de tension, en ese momento estaba abrazando a su amigo y sobrina, penso que habian muerto y un dolor le habia pasado por su cansado corazon.

-Pense que habias muerto- le dijo viendolo incredulo.

-yo tambien-respondio remus confundido, viendo por largos segundos a su esposa.

Sirius escucho la voz desesperada de una mujer llamando tal vez a sus hijos a gritos, iba a voltear pero no fue necesario, ella paso enfrente, la siguio con la vista incredulo, era ella, ¿enserio era ella? ¿Su vista no lo engañaba? ¿La mujer que seguia amando estaba ahi corriendo abrazar unos jovenes? ¿No podria ser verdad?

Siguio viendo y al estar cerca escucho casi todo.

-oh estaba tan preocupada- escucho y vio como los abrazaba fuertemente, besandoles las mejillas sucias y con sangre.

-estamos bien mamá- escucho decir al joven y la chica asistia.

Estaban realmente mal, el joven tal vez menos, era alto, sus pantalones estaban rotos, y sucios, algunos rasguños en sus rodillas y muslos, en la mejilla y una ceja rota pero toda su cara manchada de tierra y sangre mezclada, sus cabellos estaban hechos una bola, su hermana, era la que estaba realmente mal, se veia cansada y palida, en su cara habia tierra y sangre que salia de su labio y de su mejilla, en su cuello habia una venda con una mancha grande de sangre, y estaba sucia, su blusa era blanca y estaba sucia, rota un poco de la parte de arriba, habia tal vez una herida grande igual ahi, en uno de sus brazos habia una cortada grande y sangraba demasiado, en la otra habia una venda sucia y manchada de sangre, y en sus piernas habian letras que no vio bien por la sangre y tierra que tenian.

-¿Bien?- pregunto incredula la mujer.

-si, unos rasguños pero nada grave- dijo la chica, su madre la vio

-otra cosa le fueran sacado a su padre- les dijo la madre, ellos sonrieron.

Y a sirius una nueva y fuerte duda lo invadio ¿Quien era el padre? ¿Quien toco el cuerpo que le pertenecia?

Volteo hacia otro lado.

Flashback

-no se de que hablas, explicate- dijo remus confundido, y no solo el.

-sobre aquella joven siendo espia, y sus familia siendo miembros de la orden,¿Por que no estabamos enterados de ellos?- aclaro y volvio a preguntar.

-por que dumbledore me lo pidio- respondio tranquilo- los conoci una semana despues que termino el quinto año de los chicos, en ese momento yo no sabia que eran miembros, si no semanas despues, dumbledore me cito en su oficina, cuando llegue ahi estaba ella y su hermano- se acomodo en su silla.

dumbledore inicio diciendome que ellos y su madre eran miembros de la orden, tambien me dijo que su madre era miembro desde que se habia formado pero que nadie lo sabia pues su deber era pasar informacion hacia la orden.

Me tenian confundido, dumbledore me dijo que ella era una espia, despues de eso menciono que habia dos posibilidades en esta guerra magica, perder o ganar.

Ella tomo la palabra y dijo que si perdia harry todos en la orden debiamos ocultarnos y preparar un plan para derrotarlo, dijo que su casa nos recibiria a toda la orden, que nadie sospecharia que estaban ahi y que ella pasaria informacion atravez de su hermano.

Entonces yo pregunte y si ganamos, todos sorieron.

-¿Que planeaba dumbledore si ella iba a azkaban?- pregunto molly

-bueno eso no lo se, tal vez habia dejado documentos a alguien, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que ella contaba no salir viva de ahi- respondio viendo la nada.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto harry, tenia una curiosidad de saber mas de ellos y aquello le parecia demasiado corto.

Remus sonrio- podrias preguntarle a ellos- se levanto y camino hacia la chimenia.

-¿vienen?- dijo sonriendo tonks chocando con una silla a su paso.

La noche estaba ya establecida en londres, y en aquella casa en medio de un gran campo con arboles, sus habitantes estaban realizando algunas actividades.

La casa era grande de dos plantas, su estilo era clasico, blanco sus paredes, las ventanas estaban abiertas en la parte de abajo y habia un pasillo y desde del estaba el jardin, en aquel pasillo un joven acostado veia la luna.

Adentro en la primera planta estaba diseñeda de un estilo abierto, donde estaba la ventana abierta habia una sala grande, negra y de cuero, al frente una chimenea grande y arriba un cuadro de un bosque, alado de la sala se escontraba un pasillo que iba hacia el hall, un poco mas atras habia unas escaleras de caracol y de vidrio, atras del sillon dejando una buena parte donde caminar estaba el comedor, y la cocina con el desayunador, alado de las escaleras habia una gran pared donde se encontraban un cuadro grande donde estaban dos señores grandes.

En la sala habia una joven sentada con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillon y ella veia el techo. Alado de ella habia un niño de un 1 años quien dormia y su cabeza reposa en las piernas de la chica, quien le cariciaba su cabeza.

De la nada la chimenea se prendio con unas llamas verdes pero ninguno que estaba en la casa le hizo caso, de la chimenea salia gente.

Ella escucho una tos falsa y bajo su mirada, enfocandola hacia los visitates.

Ellos vieron a una chica sentada, hermosa, finos rasgos, como de la aristocracia, de mirada fria y cansada como si tuviera pasado de guerra en guerra, su piel era terza y blanca, sus labios eran suaves y rosas, sus ojos eran grises y mostraban una frialdad, perforaba como si leyera tu alma, su cabello era largo, negro, en la parte izquierda estaba trenzado llevando su cabello hacia atras, un arete colgaba de ese lado con una cadena hacia la parte superior de la oreja.

En su cuello se notaba unas cicatrices como unos rasguños, aunque estaba sentada se notaba que poseia un lindo y buen cuerpo, en ambos brazos estaban vendados, traia una blusa pegada azul marino, un short pegado, dejaba ver sus gran piernas y en ellas palabras como "traidora" "perra" "sucia" "escoria" estabn llenas.

En su regazo estaba el niño era pequeño y medio gordito, tenia finos rasgos que aun durmiendo se notaba que eran una lindura, su cabello era largo no mucho, ondulado, castaño, tenia una pijama de carritos.

La joven se levanto despues de acomodar al niño en una almoada, fue hacia ellos.

-es un placer conocerlos- saludo y su voz era todo lo contrario a su mirada.

En ello aparecio su hermano, un chico alto, cabellos largos castaños, que estaban amarados en una coleta baja y tenia un pequeño fleco enfrente y hacia un lado.

Su rostro era igual de hermoso, aristocratico, sus mirada era seria pero no dura, sino calida, ojos grises pero sus ojos no mostraba frialdad si no solo seriedad, su ropa era una camisa abierta y abajo una de tirantes, un pantalon pegado.

-el es mi hermano gemelo- presento ella.- por favor pasen... Espero que no le moleste si nos sentamos en el comedor- ellos negaron.

¿les ofresco algo que tomar?-pregunto encaminandose a la cocina- tenemos, te, cafe, cappuchino, mmm... Tenemos bebidas alcholicas muggle, wishy de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla.

Los observo esperando su respuesta en eso en escaleras se escuchaba como alguien bajaba y decia algo.

-niños, eh dejado su ropa en su cama, la aguardan, adhara deje la ropa de luke en su cama- y entonces vio a los visitantes.

Ella sonrio cordialmente, era una bella mujer, pero no tenia esa belleza de top model no, ella tenia una bella natural, una belleza delicada pero fiera, para su edad seguia conservandose bien, traia unos pantalones medio pegados, una blusa larga que cubria sus nalgas, traia unas pantuflas y su cabello era largo y trenza hacia un lado.

-buenas noches- saludo

-sigues estando bella, pero recuerdo que nunca te gusto el cabello largo- dijo sirius sonriendo y ella sonrio con el.

-asi es pero creo que despues de tener a mis hijos entro en mi un poco de feminidad- respondio, camino hacia el comedor -ya les ofrecieron algo ¿que tomar?- dijo.

-ya lo hice pero no me han respondido- respondio su hija.

La señora asistio y espero la respuesta.

Despues de unos minutos donde preparaban las bebidas y colocaban en la mesa un poco de galletas con la ayuda de tonks quien tropeso con su pie y calleron solo un plato de galletas de dos al suelo, pudieron sentarse y aclarar dudas.

La joven hablo, ella estaba sentada en el asiento donde el padre de la familia se sentaba- bien, me imagino que su visita es para aclarar sus dudas en cuanto a nosotros, ¿verdad?- hablo todos los invitados asistieron- bueno me llamo lysa adhara walker y soy la jefa de los walker- respondio.

Estuvieron un poco callados- mi hermano es jack altair walker mi segundo al mando y mi madre es evadne walker- dijo viendo a todos los presentes en la mesa.

-no se supone que eras stewart- dijo sirius confundido.

-bueno surgieron algunas cosas-respondio aun viendolo.

-¿Cuenta sobre ellas?- pregunto.

La señora quedo un corto tiempo en silencio pensado como decir su historia,- bueno no se si crean en mis palabras... Asi que creo que sera bueno que vea mis pensamientos...- callo y con un movimiento de varita un pensadero aparecio sobre la mesa, el cual levitaba.

Ella se levanto, con su varita que poso en la cien y luego empezo a retirar, un hilo entre plateado y blanco salia, largo y luego se corto, lo deposito adentro, ella los invito que vieran con una mirada.

Y todos entraron...

* * *

si llegaron hasta aquí esperó les hay gustado esperó subir pronto el sig. Cap.

Si les mis otras historias les aviso que pronto subiré, estoy escribiendo cada uno pronto lo subiré.

Por el momento eso es todo.

•w•


	2. pensadero parte 2

**2**

 **Pensadero parte 2**

Todos entraron en el pensadero vieron una sala de un centro médico por deducción de todos pensaron que era san musgo, en la cama estaba Evadne, todos estaban sorprendidos a la belleza que tenía; a decir verdad no había cambiado mucho, seguía viéndose igual.

-usted es hermosa señora Walker- dijo George reconociendo un hecho que todos pensaban

-la verdad ni parece que tuviera hijos- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-gracias, me sonrojan- dijo en broma sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Y en la silla estaba sentado Sirius se veía joven y demasiado guapo, ambos estaban con algunas heridas, estaban en un gran silencio y la incomodidad llegaba hasta ellos mismos, todos estaban incómodos; ¿Qué diantres está pasando? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están heridos? Pero nadie respondía a preguntas que todos estaban preguntando en sus mentes…

-vamos cariño, sólo son rasguños- dijo Evadne tomando sus manos

Esa palabra sólo esa palabra "cariño" incómodo a todos, y es que jamás habían escuchado algo tan cariñoso y lleno de amor hacia Sirius Black

-cariño- dijeron ambos gemelos con una sonrisa burlona.

Algunos rieron mientras que otros no podían era un poco raro ¿Qué se hace en esas situaciones?

-Sirius amor ¿sucede algo?- si ya incómodos estaban esto lo aumentaba.

-creó que es mejor terminar- dijo Sirius serio y viéndola.

Ella no dijo nada y él se levanto, se fue...

La escena cambio.

-no he entendido nada- dijo Ron

-haber fácil querido ron terminaron- dijo George

-rompieron- dijo Fred- aunque debo agregar que eso fue más rápido que flash.

-¡Niños!- Molí grito

-no se preocupe, haber sucede que habíamos tenido una de esas batallas en la primera guerra mágica y de resultado salimos así- dijo Evadne sonriendo.

En el recuerdo que había cambiado se veía justamente a Evadne en su cuarto, grande como si fuera hoy en día un departamento. Evadne estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y viendo fijamente su espejo.

-estabas embarazada-dijeron ambas mujeres quienes ya habían sido madres.

Evadne sonrió, y siguió viendo.

-¿cuantos meses tenias?-pregunto Molly cariñosamente.

-tres-respondió-Sirius había terminado hace tres meses y jamás pude decirle-dijo Evadne voltio a ver a Sirius quien la observaba-lo siento.

El no hizo nada ni dijo nada, siguió viendo.

La puerta había sido abierta y de ella apareció un hombre joven simpático, con una cabellera corta color castaño oscuro, a decir verdad parecía negro, sus ojos eran azules y aquel azul apenas era notable, su piel era morena clara; era atractivo, camino después de haber cerrado la puerta por todo el cuarto, Evadne lo observó; el por fin la miro.

-levántate, te tienes que ir ahora- dijo él en una orden buscó una bolsa.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- preguntó Evadne-¿Por qué he de irme?- volvió a preguntar.

Su hermano golpeó con su puño el ropero de su hermana, Evadne del recuerdo como la actual se erguió como nunca una mujer lo habría hecho, su mirada mostraba horror pero también valor, sus ojos estaban aguados pero combinado con una preocupación.

-juro ante la tumba y memoria de nuestro padre, Evadne, mi linda hermana, lo juró hice todo; ofrecí más dinero, jure ser el más leal de los mortifagos incluso ser yo quien te desposara pero ella no lo acepto- camino hacia la ventana para voltear con un rostro enloquecido, furioso- esa loca que tenemos como madre te vendió a ese asqueroso de Kla.

El rostro de ambas Evadne se volvió de terror, sus ojos se llenaron en lagrimas pero solo la del recuerdo las soltó, el rostro estaba pálido como el de un vampiro, la Evadne del recuerdo se llevo las manos al rostro, entre sus dedos se vía unos ojos en lagrimas y enloquecidos, después el salón se lleno de un grito.

-¡NO!, no, no, es broma-alzo su rostro se acercó al pecho de su hermano- por favor dime que es mentira, dime que esa señora no hizo eso, júrame que no Kla.- alzó el rostro su hermano la veía con tristeza.

-hice todo- se río levemente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para ver claramente sus ojos.

Evadne hablo- me va a matar, eso hace con sus esposas, sabes que me torturará hasta que ruegue por muerte, me violara tantas veces sean necesarias hasta no sentir nada, me volverá loca si es necesario, sabes lo que le hizo a Ana.

-lo sé, por eso te irás muy lejos, al mundo muggle, nada de mágico, sería capaz de buscarte; si es necesario que salga de Londres lo harás, en este momento sólo puedes pensar en escapar, donde él nunca te encuentre, de acuerdo.- la soltó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, metió zapatos, maquillaje y un saco de dinero.

-Ana hizo lo mismo y le fue peor que a las otras- grito Evadne desesperada, su hermano se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca un poco bruscamente.

-shis ya se pero Ana no contaba con su familia, y tu cuentas conmigo, yo te daré todo el tiempo, escucha bien yo seré la perfecta carnada- le dijo tomándola por las mejillas le acomodo el cabello

-Jack, hermano, no puedo permitir que mueras por mi- lloro mas tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-moriría por ti; si solo siguieras con Sirius, el seguro te protegería pero nada se puede hacer- hacia el mayor de los esfuerzos para no enojarse.

-eso no importa ahora, fuera sido peor- dijo ella sonriendo.

-tal vez, si Sirius fuera hecho la propuesta antes ahora no pasaríamos esto- dijo el negando a escuchar.

-Jack, ella jamás le gusto Sirius si fuera sido su hermano podría haber respetado un poco, pero ni así, Kla fuera hecho la propuesta aun así y para ella seria mas tentativa, aun sabiendo lo que era un Black- dijo ella caminando por su cuarto.

Suspiro su hermano.

-bien es hora mi hermosa Evadne, Runa te llevará hasta fuera de aquí, de ahí te deseo lo mejor hermana, si no muero y nos volvemos a ver, todo será diferente, te amo hermana- su voz sonó cortada.

-Jack, te amo, siempre te llevaré conmigo, te deseo lo mejor, espero que no te suceda nada, nos volveremos a ver dalo por hecho- lo beso en la mejilla y en la frente.

Su hermano hizo lo mismo pero antes le dio un collar.

-como recuerdo-

Una elfa doméstica apareció, tomó la mano de Evadne y antes de desaparecer entraron a la habitación y unos rayos deslumbraron el lugar.

El recuerdo cambio estaban en el callejón diagon

-es aquí donde debo dejarla- dijo Runa.

-regresas- confirmó

-el amo Jack me liberó; pero yo seré la segunda carnada- dijo la elfina valiente.

\- no-dijo Evadne

-es algo que Runa quiere hacer por su antigua ama- y luego desapareció.

-de aquí las cosas son más diferentes-dijo la Evadne del recuerdo.

El recuerdo cambio, había demasiada luz, algunos carros, el cielo era oscuro, con estrellas, y una hermosa luna.

Evadne del recuerdo caminaba cansada, se sentó en la acera.

-me duelen- chillo- tengo hambre, y no cambie las monedas-

-¿Por qué no las cambiaste?- pregunto Harry...

-me entro miedo y de todos modos tuve que salir corriendo- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta vez Hermione

-ese tipo Kla, torturaría a mi hermano por información mientras, mi madre a la elfina y sus hombres me buscarían- dijo ella

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ginny

-el collar me aviso, me di cuenta cuando escuche salir del gritos de dolor- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Nadie habló.

Evadne estaba sentada aún, su estómago rugió; alguien le hablo.

-querida- Evadne volteo- veo que tienes hambre ven.

Evadne del recuerdo entre cerró los ojos pero al final fue con ella aún sabiendo que era una extraña y podía hacerle daño.

-y dime cariño ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-pregunto la señora.

-¿disculpe?- dijo Evadne desconcertada.

\- está embarazada- confirmó

Evadne del recuerdo abrió los ojos como plato, se llevó una mano al vientre donde sintió un poco abultado.

-no lo sabías- confirmó de nuevo- ¿Cuándo fue tu última regla?

-ha- abrió la boca sorprendida después de hacer cuentas.

-bueno debes comer por tu hijo, ven- dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién encuentra gente así en el mundo?- dijo Adhara

-yo amor, y Harry por lo que supe- respondió Evadne y sonrió hacia los Weasley.

El recuerdo se volvió negro y apareció ahora una donde estaban sentados en el comedor de una hermosa casa, todos notaron que era justamente donde se encontraban en ese momento, en el asiento donde vieron que se sentó Adhara estaba un señor grande bien parecido; tal vez de unos 45 años, cabello negro con algunas canas, su piel era morena clara, ojos verdes y una mirada tranquila; trasmitía paz, a su lado derecho estaba la señora que habían visto en el recuerdo anterior, era una mujer hermosa, tendría entre 35 o 40 años, su piel era blanca, su cabello era largo de un castaño claro, sus ojos eran azules, su mirada era maternal, trasmitía demasiado amor, y a su lado izquierdo estaba Evadne comiendo tranquilamente; ellos la observaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ronald

Nadie respondió, seguían observando.

-entonces tu hermano se sacrifico por ti- dijo el señor.

-así es señor Walker- respondió ella educadamente.

-llámame solo Adam- dijo sonriendo.

-está bien Adam- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto la señora.

Ella solo negó.

-bueno quédate aquí- sonrió la señora.

-oh no señora Walker ya me ofrecieron mucho- dijo apenada.

-ha no, si a mi marido le vas hablar por su nombre entonces también a mi; llámame Joan- dijo fingiendo molestia- no hay ningún problema que te quedes con nosotros, ¿verdad cariño?- termino.

-así es hay bastantes habitaciones y créeme son muchas, además estas embarazada, y jamás le daré la espalda a mi hija- dijo el señor sonriendo- porque hoy en adelante eres una Walker, una más en esta familia, eres nuestra hija.

Ella estaba incrédula, ¿tanta suerte tenia?, era demasiado para ser verdad, pero por Merlín, estaba pasando.

-Adam se lo agradezco pero y sus hijos ¿Qué dirán?- bajo el rostro a penado.

-nada nunca tuvimos- respondió Joan- soy estéril, jamás pude dar hijos, y si aceptas estaría encantada ser tu madre y la abuela de tu hijo y de tus futuros hijos- sonrió dulcemente.

-pero…- dijo pero se cayó.

-bien debe ser demasiado para ti, te contare algo, la familia Walker fue creada hace varios años por un Emavidia, una antigua familia italiana muggle que se dedicaba a la mafia por decirlo así, el fue diferente, y sabia que su familia lo usaría para hacer daño, el no quería, así que fingió su muerte y escapo a Londres, estudio justamente en Hogwarts, cuando era las vacaciones se quedaba aquí, sabía que podía usar el apellido de su familia pero él jamás quiso, cambio su apellido a tan temprana edad, en pocas palabras era un genio, sabia salir adelante, fue a la casa de Ravenclaw, se llamaba Eliot y ahí en la misma escuela conoció a su amor, Hufflepuff era Rose, una mujer encantadora, tuvieron dos hijos, el mayor fue a Gryffindor y el más pequeño a Slytherin, era una familia unida pero, Eliot era un buen hombre amaba a su familia, pero desgraciadamente su antigua familia lo encontró, y fueron detrás de su familia, el había aprendido desde que nació a manejar armas, así que estaba preparado pero sus familia no, eran magos sí, pero no era convenientes que usaran la magia en muggles, así que sabía que necesitaría gente, en poco tiempo su familia fue creció, preparo a sus hijos para defenderse y a su mujer, una noche los atacaron, ganaron pero perdieron a su hijo Alioth, el más pequeño. Les costó superar aquella falta.

después de un tiempo empezaron a tacarlos otras familias, el tuvo que crear algo igual a lo que había escapado, su hijo fue el siguiente jefe de la familia y así en generación en generación sus primeros hijos fueron jefes, hasta que llegamos a mí, yo deje eso, cambie las cosas, es verdad que habían gente con nosotros pero entendieron y nos separamos, pero cuando los necesite o mi sucesor estarán dispuesto a todo- conto viéndola fijamente- ¿por qué te cuento esto? Te preguntaras, bien porque tu hermano hizo algo demasiado valiente, se sacrifico por ti, te pidió sobrevivir, te pidió que te cuidaras, escaparas y justamente eso vas hacer, yo te estoy ofreciendo mi protección, y ser la próxima jefa de la familia, te estoy dan todo lo necesario para que salgas adelante, todo para que cuides de tus hijos- dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-Adam...- no sabía que decir, no entendía que sucedía- me pidió que me alejara de la magia.

-pero jamás podrás, eres una bruja, tus hijos lo serán y ese tal Sirius también lo es, es inevitable escapar de lo que eres, Eliot lo intento y mira como termino, ese Kla te buscara como Stewart pero no como una Walker, piénsalo es una increíble estrategia, y como ya te dijimos no tengo hijos, no me molestaría tenerte como hija y tu hijo como nieto, que tal vez termine llevando mi puesto- dijo el sonriendo alegremente.

Y en cierta manera tenía razón el podrá buscar hasta bajo una piedra pero jamás bajo su nariz, solo cambiaria algunas cosas, su apellido y su familia, le ofrecían algo demasiado tentador pero era por el momento la única alternativa, protección para ella y su hijo, además estaría cumpliendo con lo que le pidió su hermano sobrevivir y alejarse de la magia bueno literal, era una familia mágica si pero también una muggle.

-Joan eres muggle cierto. - dijo ella sonriendo.

-a si es- respondió amablemente.

-no quiero su puesto padre y ni mi hijo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-mmm… bueno eso ya luego lo veremos, hija- sonrió el.

-necesito su ayuda- dijo ella, ambos adultos la observaron- necesito buscar a Sirius y decirle que será padre.

-¿y cómo lo harás?- pregunto Adam

-pensaba buscarlo mañana- dijo ella

-vaya- dijo Sirius.

El recuerdo cambio, ahora se veía una cafetería, de ella salían la familia Walker.

-¡Qué emoción!- dijo Joan destilando amor y alegría.

Se vio que caminaban hacia un hospital.

La escena volvió a cambiar, se veía a Evadne con una gran pasan.

-¿Cuántos tenias?- pregunto Tonks

-5 meses- sonrió Evadne

-no parece- dijo Tonks.

Evadne solo sonrió.

En el recuerdo Evadne estaba sentada en una sala llena de mujeres embarazadas que eran acompañadas por sus parejas, mientras que ella de sus padres adoptivos, sintió un poco de nostalgia.

-¿me buscaste?- pregunto Sirius.

-si pero jamás te encontré, te envié lechuzas todas regresaban con la carta, era como si te fuera tragado la tierra, después fue imposible, aun embarazada te busque hasta que supe de ti, un año después te habían llevado a azkaban- dijo ella en una sonrisa triste

-Evadne Walker- se escucho a una enfermera joven y amable.

Se levanto de su asiento y la vieron caminar hacia una puerta, entro y se acostó en la camilla había un aparato…

-que bueno volver a verla Evadne, ¿pero y su pareja?- pregunto inocentemente la doctora.

-no se pudo presentar- respondió Joan- pero vinimos nosotros.

-veo que será su primera vez señor Walker- dijo la doctora.

Evadne se levanto su blusa dejando ver su estomago ya crecido y demasiado, la doctora unto algo en su pansa y en un aparato luego lo coloco encima de la panza y sonrió.

En los aparatos apareció una manchas en forma de bebe, tanto Tonks como Molly y Ginny se sorprendieron era hermoso, los hombre que no sabían de eso, también lo hicieron quisieron evitarlo pero no pudieron.

-¡Qué maravilla de aparato!- dijo emocionado el señor Weasley- ¡son magníficos los muggles!

Y entonces escucharon un tambor bueno mejor dicho varios tambores.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunto el señor Walker.

-son los corazones de sus nietos- dijo la doctora alegre- le dije que eran gemelos, sanos y fuertes pero me equivoque- el rostro de Evadne se trasformo en miedo- tranquila querida, no son gemelos son mellizos- dijo ella en una pura sonrisa.- una niña y un niño

-¡increíble!- dijo el señor Weasley-se puede escuchar el corazón, escuchas, Molly- volteo a verla, la señora Weasley lloraba moco tendido.

-oh es tan hermoso Arthur-dijo ella abrazándose a su marido.

Evadne sonrió- aun lloro de felicidad- dijo viendo a sus bebes.

Ellos le tomaron su mejilla y la abrazaron.

-oh hija mía, ¡estoy tan feliz!- dijo Adam.

La escena cambio, Evadne tenía su pansa más grande y salía del callejón diagon.

-te fui a buscar de nuevo- dijo ella, viendo a Sirius.

Triste se veía, caminaba cansadamente, hasta que alguien hablo detrás de ella.

-te encontré amor- dijo una voz grave, sonaba como si un demonio hablara.

Ella supo quién era y voltio rápidamente, el miedo que estaba sintiendo la estaba matando, todos podían sentir la tensión y escuchaban claramente como su corazón latía como si estuviera conduciendo un Ferrari o mercedes. Ella volteo valientemente, el estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

El rostro de él era el más horrendo, su sonrisa de un psicópata adornaba el rostro, ojos sin brillo, y sus dientes eran afilados como los dientes de un tiburón, sus ojos eran negros, demasiado negros, el tomo por la muñeca lastimándola. Estaba petrificada no sabía qué hacer.

-el es Kla- dijo ella, todos la voltearon a ver.

Aquel hombre que temía ella, estaba enfrente suyo y lastimándola.

-suéltame cucaracha- dijo ella siseando, tenía miedo pero en ese momento sus hijos eran más importante. "por mis hijos, por mis hijos seré valiente" se escucho el pensamiento de ella.

-veo que tendré juguetes- sonrió mas si se podía Kla- eres una puta- la golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que le rompió el labio, él le volteo la mirada para que la viera y entonces la golpe en pleno rostro rompiendo su nariz, chillo pero él la volvió a sujetar.- no pague por ti para que te acostaras con cualquier pendejo de este mundo.-otro puño se estampo en su rostro.

Como era posible que nadie la ayudara pensaba ella.

El empezó a zarandearla, la aventó hacia la pared, fuertemente, ella tomo esa oportunidad para sacar su varita, pero no tanto el la había atrapado por el cuello y la arcaba y se reía mientras lo hacía, pudieron vislumbrar como sentía placer al dañarla.

Ella levanto la varita y conjuro un hechizo, el salió volando y ella corrió, y corrió tan rápido pero el miedo y el dolor la hizo parar, sintió unas punzadas y un liquido callo de sus piernas.

-¡no!- chillo ella impotente- aun no deben de nacer, faltan dos meses, amores, aun no- chillo.

Grito. En ese momento una señora pasaba.

-por Merlín ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Molly impactada.

-me encontró aquel día- dijo Evadne.

-¿Cuántos meses tenias?- pregunto Hermione indignada por lo que había hecho ese canalla, pero no solo ella todos estaban molesto, y es que a una mujer no se le levanta la mano y menos si está embarazada.

-7 meses- respondió.

La escena cambio.

-¿lo encontraste?- pregunto Evadne viendo a su padre

-si, no será una molestia mas, ahora se pudre en el infierno- dijo mientras limpia un cuchillo a espalda de ella.

-lo mato- dijo Tonks.

-si- respondió ella.

-mamá me duele- dijo Evadne, Joan estaba alado de ella.

Cambio la escena de nuevo.

-puje- grito el doctor

-¡ah!- y el chillido de un bebe se escucho.

-es un niño- dijo.

El doctor entrego a la enfermera el primer bebé.

-vuelva a pujar, ya viene – dijo.

Y el segundo chillido se escucho, sus hijos habían nacido.

-es una niña- dijo el doctor hizo el mismo procedimiento pero jamás le entregaron a los bebes.- como ya le había dicho sus hijos están sanos pero por cualquier duda dejaremos que sus bebes estén en la incubadora.

Volvió a cambiar de nuevo el recuerdo, ahora una sala de un hospital donde ella estaba vestida de azul pero aquella vestimenta que te da la enfermera para cuidarte y cuidar al paciente, sus bebes estaban en una caja trasparentes agarrados de las manos, ella metió las manos por unos guantes y los acaricio. Su madre estaba a su lado.

-¿alguna vez has sentido culpa o arrepentimiento?-pregunto Evadne

-no- fue toda respuesta.

-yo si, madre, me arrepiento de no seguir buscando a Sirius, debe saber que es padre- dijo ella viendo a sus bebes.

-llegara el momento donde podrás decirle, cariño- dijo Joan

-¿y si no?- pregunto.

-y si no ellos lo sabrán, a ellos no puedes ocultarle quien es su padre- dijo en una sonrisa.

-eso si, ellos sabrán quien es su padre, y quien realmente es, un tonto valiente, que ama a sus amigos y quien odia a los mortifagos, sabrán todo de el.- rio mientras decía aquello.

La escena cambio de nuevo.

-paso un año, cuando retome tu búsqueda, entenderás que debía cuidar de todo momento de mis hijos- dijo Evadne viendo a Sirius quien asistió en ello.

La escena se mostraba el despacho de Dumbledore, en una asiento enfrente del escritorio estaba ella y al otro lado el mismo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto incrédula.- el es incapaz estamos hablando de Sirius Black el mejor amigo de James Potter, jamás haría tal blasfemia, el odia a los mortifagos, jamás traicionaría sus principios, quien idiota cree tal estupidez- decía caminado por la sala.

-perdona Evadne, pero eso paso- dijo el anciano serio.

-mentira, eso es mentira, debes hacer algo por él, evita que pise azkaban, yo seré testigo- dijo ella desesperada y entonces se acerco mas al escritorio se inclino en el- por el metería las manos al fuego, y apuesto mi vida a que no fue el.

-no debes decir eso, piensa en tus hijos- dijo el anciano, conmovido.

-justamente en ellos pienso, su padre está siendo acusado de una blasfemia y lo encerraran en un lugar que no debe ir el-dijo ella harta. Suspiro- bueno si no harás nada entonces deje cuidar de Harry, Lily era mi amiga y no dejare que Harry se quede solo.

Sonrió- no puedo, Harry debe estar con su tía- fue lo último que dijo.

Y todos los recuerdos terminaron.

Sentados en sus asientos estaban en silencio, hasta que alguien hablo.

-woah- dijo George.

-eso fue intenso- dijo Fred.

Evadne y sus hijos rieron.

-y aun falta los míos- dijo Adhara- espero estén preparados porque una mente sensible no podrá con ellos- sonrió.

* * *

 _ **hola. espero les haya gustado, no pude subir antes por que mi celular se descompuso y ya no pude seguir escribiendo ahí, y en la tablet era lio. espero subir pronto de las demás y que a ustedes le guste.**_

 _ **nos vemos en el próximo...**_


	3. los recuerdos de los gemelos

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

* * *

 **3**

 **Los recuerdos de unos mellizos**

-¿Por qué nunca se acercaron a mi?- pregunto Harry.

-es enserio la pregunta- dijo incrédula Adhara- odias u odiabas a los Slytherin, yo soy una, como podía acercarme a ti sin que pensaras que quería hacerte daño o quería información o te entregaría a Voldemort- dijo ella seria.

-tal vez si me fueras dicho la verdad- decía Harry viéndola fijamente

-¿me fueras creído?- pregunto ella.

No hubo respuesta.

-bueno eso ya no importa porque no mejor ven nuestros recuerdos- dijo Adhara demasiado tranquila- ¿verdad Jack?- le pregunto viéndole, este sonrió.

-me parece bien- respondió una voz grave, fuerte pero atractiva y ninguna mujer ahí presente pudo resistir sentir nervios ante la voz.

Ambos levantaron sus varita hasta la sien y empezaron a jalar un hilo plateado demasiado largo que después se rompió, lo colocaron en el pensadero y todos entraron en el. Unas siluetas negras empezaron a formarse, era la misma casa solo que llovía acantaro y el aire levantaba el olor de tierra mojada, en el interior de la casa se veía a una señora a quien identificaron como Joan, en el sillón tejiendo a mano lo que se podía ver una gorra, a su lado bordaba una niña de no más de 5 años quien tenía el cabello negro peinado en una pequeña trenza que dividía el cabello de arriba y lo demás solo estaba suelto y los ojos grises, los cuales estaban demasiado atentos en su actividad, mas allá en el lado derecho cerca de la gran ventana que daba al patio estaban un señor a quien reconocieron como Adam, sentado enfrente de una mesa que tenía el tablero de ajedrez muggle y al otro lado de la mesa justamente enfrente de Adam estaba Jack, sus ojos mostraban una niñez y una dulzura, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado concentrado pensado en que pieza mover, Adam era blanco y Jack negro. Y en la cocina veían a Evadne con el cabello un poco más largo amarrado en una coleta y concentrada adornando un pastel.

-abuelita, mira- dijo Adhara mostrando una mirada calidad, mostraba una niñez, una felicidad, sus ojos tenían brillos pero en la actualidad sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo y su rostro de toda alegría y calidez para pasar a hacer un rostro duro, serio y frió, un rostro demasiado cansado.

-oh muy bien amor- felicito su abuela- lo estás haciendo bien.

-abuelita…- se sonrojo la niña dándole ternura a todos, después de todo la Adhara que conocían era una mujer hermosa demasiado para poder desviar la vista de ella, sin estar sonrojados, pero la niña del recuerdo era hermosa como aquella muñecas de porcelanas que uno quiere en su cuarto.

-¿sucede algo Ad?- pregunto cariñosamente su abuela.

-como… te conociste con abuelito- pregunto ella en una sonrisa tierna, llena de inocencia.

-ah- exclamo sorprendida su abuela para luego pasar a estar sonrojada.- bueno fue un día como hoy, estaba lloviendo demasiado, más que ahora, apenas se veía el camino, el viento era demasiado frió; yo me encontraba en mi casa tranquilamente viendo la lluvia hasta que mi padre quien ya estaba demasiado grande, salió exclamando que había perdido un caballo, yo voltee a verlo, lo vi poniéndose las botas, pero sabía que el ya estaba mal de salud no podía dejar que saliera así, por lo que me ofrecí a ir, el no quiso, salió diciendo que eso era cosa de hombres.

Típico en ese tiempo, pero yo seguí de terca, por suerte traía un pantalón, me puse algo que me cubriera salí a las caballerizas, y tome a mi yegua, una hermosa yegua de pelaje blanco, en fin. Salí a prisa con ella buscando el caballo, apenas y veía el camino, el viento me pegaba en la cara y las mejillas estaban frías y rojas, mi nariz estaba igual de fría que un cubo de hielo, ya estaba mojada como nunca, mi ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo y la hacía pesada, de repente me pare, ya la había encontrado estaba protegiéndose esperando tal vez que fueran por ella, me acerque y la tome, cuando veníamos, déjame te digo que había recorrido un largo tramo y en esa parte del bosque no había arboles estaba despejado, de repente alce la vista al cielo, y vi como alguien pasaba volando con la escoba, pero rápido baje la vista al ver que mi yegua empezaba a moverse espantada, había visto algo, y me tiro, caí en un tronco que había ahí, por suerte no quede inconsciente, así que cuando me levante vi que enfrente de mi estaba la persona encima de sus escoba eso desmayaría a todos pero yo había quedado hipnotizada por aquellos ojos verdes, me veían espantados, lo vi luego caminar hacia mi.- dijo Joan nostálgica y sonriendo.

-luego te ayude a levantar y a tranquilizar a los caballos, te pedí que no contaras nada de ello y después empezamos a vernos con frecuencia en esa parte del bosque- dijo Adam moviendo una pieza blanca, el alfil.

-oh- dijo enternecida la niña- yo quiero un amor así también- tal vez para algunos aquella historia no tuviera nada de romance pero para aquella niña era la historia de amor mejor contada que romeo y Julieta.

\- aun eres demasiado joven para pensar en eso- dijo celoso el abuelo.

-pero algún día mis bebes encontraran a su pareja y tendrán hijos- decía sonriente Evadne

-hay sí y tendré bisnieto- dijo emocionada Joan

-Adhara es una niña no puede tener novio- dijo un celoso Jack.

-apoyo a Jack, el tal vez si pueda tener novia pero en Adhara no, es muy pequeña- dijo terminando aquella platica el abuelo celoso.

La escena cambio, el cielo era despejado y estaba en un parque, Joan estaba alado de su esposo apoyando a Jack que estaba jugando futbol, tenía un buen manejo de la pelota, seamos sinceros el niño era talento puro. Evadne estaba enfrente apoyando a su hijo a voz viva, a su lado estaba una joven de la misma edad de Evadne era una linda mujer, sus cabello rojizo ondulado, y unos ojos cafés, gritaba igual de emocionada, y a su lado estaba Adhara quien gritaba y brincaba.

-corre Jack, corre- decía Adhara.

Su hermano anoto y el grito se escucho.

-gooooool- grito todos en la tribuna y los jugadores.

-bien hecho Jack- dijo Adhara.

-para ti Adhara- le grito su hermano de vuelta, salió corriendo para recuperar la pelota para su equipo.

Adhara jalo la blusa de la chica. Adhara del presente estaba sin expresión alguna sorprendiendo a quién la viera, su madre estaba con la mirada más desconsolada, Jack abrazaba por los hombros a ambas mujeres.

-tengo ganas de ir al baño tía Ellen- dijo la niña apenada.

-oh vamos a mi casa está cerca, deja le aviso a tu madre- y así lo hizo.

En el camino iban cantando de alegría y moviendo las manos de adelante hacia arriba, doblaron la calle para luego detener abrutadamente, la niña levanto la vista y vio que su tía la miraba.

-espera en ese árbol ¿sí?- dijo en una orden, Adhara asistió.

Vio como su tía entraba sigilosamente a su casa, vio que sacaba un bate de saber donde, entonces comprendió lo que sucedía, corrió hacia ella pero antes de entrar alguien golpeo en la cabeza a su tía ella cayó al piso y luego fue testigo de cómo la jalaban de los pies hacia la cocina.

Adhara entro a la casa olvidando sus ganas de ir al baño, camino demasiado despacio sin hacer ruido tomo el bate que había tirado a su tía, camino hacia la cocina y lo único que pudo hacer es quedar como piedra, aquel hombre encapuchado estaba enterrándole el cuchillo una y otra vez, la furia salía por sus poros, la sangre salía como una manguera abierta, sus ojos estaban desquiciados, después solo fue testigo de la risa de un niño alegre quien ha hecho bien la tarea y como a su tía le cortaba la garganta y el rostro de su tía volteo hacia ella si vida y con los ojos lleno de terror.

-oh por Merlín- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

El tipo alzo la vista y la vio, si la niña estaba aterrada en ese momento estaba por caer muerta de espanto y todos estaban en las mismas de impactados, el estomago se les revolvió pero nadie vomito después de todo ya habían enfrentado una guerra; tal vez los mortífagos usaran sus varitas para hacer semejante acto pero en el mundo muggle las manos eran perfectas para hacer su cometido, vio a través de sus ojos que sonreía, y por aquellos ojos supo que el tipo era alguien realmente joven tal vez entrando en sus 20 años, se le acerco tenía las manos llenas de sangre y la tomo por las mejillas le susurro en el oído.

-cuando estés grande iré por ti belleza- dijo sínicamente y salió por la puerta en ese estado.

En la cancha se escucho la policía y Jack se detuvo viendo los carros.

-Adhara- susurro

Salió corriendo hacia la casa, su familiares lo vieron y fueron detrás del, cuando llego, Jack vio como su hermana estaba siendo sacada por un señor quien la había tapado, se acerco a ella.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-la mato, yo lo vi, la mato y me vio y me dijo que luego irá por mi- y en ese momento llego sus abuelos y su madre quienes escucharon todo.

La escena cambio, no había nada de que comentar, era de noche y la niña estaba en la estación de policía, una pareja entro la mujer era de cabellos castaño claro, sus ojos eran color camel, y era blanca, su rostro eran serios pero nada duro, tenía una sonrisa que la tranquilizaba, el hombre, era más alto que ella, su piel era blanca y su cabello era rubio, sus manos estaban adentro de su pantalón, sus ojos eran brillosos, eran azules, y se notaba que era un señor demasiado alegre.

El primero en hablar fue el- hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto se sentó a su lado, Adhara no tenia ningún miedo estaba demasiado tranquila, vio como le pegaba la mujer para luego sonreírle ella

-me llamo Laurece Baker, el es mi esposo Derek Baker- se presentaron

-me llamo Lysa Adhara Walker- dijo tímida.

-hola Adhara- dijo Derek- veo que pasaste algo feo- la niña asistió- te gustaría contarnos lo que paso- la niña dudo.

Entonces empezó el relato de los hechos. Vieron que fue largo por que Adhara tenía una bebida.

-gracias querida- dijo la mujer ella le sonrió y Laurence salió

Adhara bajo la mirada pero luego se dio cuenta que Derek nunca había salido sino que la observaba y entonces lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa grande y llena de luz.

-te contare un secreto- le dijo ella se acerco y ambos bajaron el rostro se acercaron mas- mi esposa, y mis hijos y yo somos magos como tu familia- dijo y levanto el rostro- nos veremos de nuevo Adhara.

Ella asistió con energía y sonrió.

Voltearon a verla y la vieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-esa pareja y sus hijos son demasiado importante para mí, se volvió mi segunda familia- dijo Adhara.

-hicieron demasiado por nosotros, se sorprenderían demasiado de lo unidos que somos- dijo Jack sonriendo

La escena cambio

Estaba en la casa y enfrente de ellos tenían a Derek y a Laurence y estos estaban con unos jóvenes grandes no mucho tal vez de 11 años y una niña de su edad de ellos, y si de niña Adhara era una muñeca de porcelana aquella niña no quedaba atrás, ambas niñas eran hermosas pero cada una se distinguía el rostro de la niña de pelo rubio quien luego lo paso a azul era tierno, pero sus ojos eran demasiado seductores, se imaginaron a una joven seductora, una chica demasiado sexy y si supieran, y en cierta forma Adhara tenía una mirada seductora pero su mirada era más dura era una belleza que te congelaba y la de aquella niña imaginaban que sería un fuego vivo.

-hola me llamo Annick Circe Baker pero todos me llaman por Nick pero tú puedes decirme Circe, me gusta mucho ese nombre- dijo la niña con una brillante sonrisa, enserio seguían imaginado una mujer demasiado sexy y con una mirada de todo menos inocencia.

-hola yo soy Adhara Walker, puedes decirme Hara, Circe- dijo con una sonrisa.- el es mi hermano Jack Walker- lo presento.

-yo te diré por Nick, suena bien en ti- dijo en una bella sonrisa.

La niña rio- me parece bien, ellos son mis hermanos mayores Jake Baker- dijo el chico levanto la mano en saludo, se acerco mas y les susurro- es el mayor tiene 13 años, se siente muy guapo- los tres se rieron- el es el segundo se llama Leonardo Baker- les tendió la mano y ellos imitaron el gesto- es todo un cerebro- dijo Circe alegremente.

Después se vio que salían a jugar, futbol al patio. Circe, Adhara y Jack vs Jake y Leonardo.

Vieron a los señores hablar mientras veían a los jóvenes.

-lo has encontrado- pregunto serio Derek

-eh buscado incluso debajo de mi nariz y nada- dijo molesto- ¿y ustedes? Han tenido mejor suerte- dijo Adam

-no, la policía y los aurores no han encontrado nada, es como si se lo fuera tragado la tierra- dijo serio.

-ya veo eh puesto gente en todo el mundo para que lo busque, incluso en las partes mágicas de los países y nada- termino.

-no se preocupe seguiremos la búsqueda.

La escena volvió a cambiar.

-jamás se le encontró- dijo Adhara.

-¿y no tienes miedo si viene a buscarte?-pregunto Molly

Ella sonrió- no, al contrario le daré la bienvenida- la vieron sonreír, una sonrisa al ser su rostro frio su sonrisa era un poco de temer.

Se formo una calle transcurrida, luces y varios carros pasaban de un lado a otro, ellos se encontraban en un callejón oscuro, vieron salir a Evadne con una bolsa negra, un olor dulce salía de la puerta, vieron que coloco la bolsa en un bote grande lleno de las mismas bolsas, de la nada la puerta se cerro y el hombre que no vieron de donde salió le cubrió la boca, ella trato de gritar de defenderse pero le era imposible.

De la esquina salió Adam quien venía leyendo algo, los niños venían con el.

-oye hija mira esto- dijo distraído.

-tú, deja a mi mamá- grito Adhara y Jack.

Adam levanto su rostro y lo vio, su cara que estaba tranquila paso a hacer un torrente de furia. Se le acerco.

-un paso más y esto estará en su cuello- dijo el hombre quien apuntaba con un cuchillo.

Adam no le importo camino tomo la mano del hombre le doblo el brazo, el cuchillo ahora apuntaba su nuca, Evadne tomo a sus hijos; estaba espantada.

-como te atreves a tocar a mi hija, y de amenazarme- dijo en una voz enojada.

Y un sonido se escucho en aquel silencioso callejón, "CRACK", Adam le rompió el brazo al hombre, los niños en un acto de valentía se acercaron y los dos con toda su fuerza le patearon la cabeza, le rompieron el labio y nariz.

La escena cambio, vieron a los niños sentados enfrente de su abuelo quien estaba leyendo unos papeles.

-nos entrenaras ¿verdad?- dijeron emocionados.

-si- dijo el abuelo quien aún seguía viendo el dichoso papel.

-pues vamos- dijo Jack

-¿ahora?- se pregunto, alzo la vista y los vio, dos pequeños con ojos emocionados.

La escena cambio.

Vieron que se había formado el patio de la casa de los Walker y vieron a Adam parado en medio de todo aquel patio y a dos niños respirado cansados.

-¿continúan?- pregunto viéndolos.

-si- dijo Adhara.

Salió corriendo hacia él y trato de darle un golpe pero él la había aventado con una patada, la vieron caer duramente en el pasto.

-permitiste eso- dijo incrédulo Sirius.

-jamás estuve de acuerdo con ello, fueron ellos quienes pidieron ser entrenados, pero ya estaba preparada para ello el me había puesto en aviso- dijo Evadne tranquila.

-además sabíamos que esto no sería un juego-sonrió Jack.

Vieron correr a Jack brincando tratando de darle un golpe en el rostro pero Adam había tomado el puño y lo mando a volar y cayó encima de su hermana.

-lo lamento dará- dijo su hermano.

-no te preocupes continuemos- dijo ambos se levantaron.

La escena cambio.

-ese fue el inicio de nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Adhara tranquilamente.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, tenían 10 años y se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon. Todos caminaban tranquilos.

-primero iremos a ver sus túnicas- había dicho su madre, ellos asistieron.

Caminaron hacia Madam Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión, a decir verdad, Evadne quería que sus hijos compraran en la tienda de segunda mano, pero su padre había dicho no, "sus nietos inician algo increíble, además pronto será su cumpleaños".

Después de salir del establecimiento, fueron a Flourish y Blotts donde compraron todos los libros y uno que se les antojo leer. Luego fueron a la tienda de Quidditch y eso fue porque les había entrado curiosidad por la cantidad de niños que había ahí, luego fueron a comprar sus calderos, sus pergaminos, tintas y algunas plumas, pasaron a la botánica y luego fueron al emporio de las lechuzas.

-mira, Adhara- hablo su hermano, quien señalaba una hermosa lechuza negra, con algunos leves toques de blanco.

-esta preciosa- dijo ella, uniéndose a su lado.

-¿les gusta?- pregunto su abuela

Ambos niños asistieron-pero yo quiero un gato- dijo Adhara.

-¿y tú, Jack?- pregunto su abuelo.

-me gusta la lechuza- dijo viéndola.

-que les parece si compramos ambos, la lechuza y el gato- dijo su abuela viendo a su nietos.

-pero cuando estemos en la escuela y quiera escribir no podre porque no tendré una lechuza y no quiero usar una de la escuela o de alumno ajeno- dijo Adhara quien en ese momento se encontraban en una discusión consigo misma.

-te presto la mía- dijo su hermano con las manos en los bolsillo- además ambos nos gustan la lechuza y el gato, ambos animales pueden ser de los dos- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la salida.

Su hermana alzo la vista con ojos brillosos y se lanzo hacia su hermano en un abrazo donde rodeo con ellos su cuello.

-eres el mejor- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-claro- dijo él en una sonrisa.

Compraron las mascotas y caminaban hacia la tienda de varitas Ollivanders.

-¿Cómo llamaran a sus mascotas, amores?- hablo su abuela quien se encontraba emocionada, el lugar era increíble.

-mmm… no lo había pensado- dijo Adhara quien quedo pensativa

-la lechuza es hembra que te parece lira- dijo Jack quien veía a su hermana y luego a la lechuza.

-me parece bien, lira- dijo luego vio a su gato, un gato de pelaje negro, unos ojos azules y esponjoso- bolita- dijo ella.

-me parece bien- dijo su hermano.

-entonces es lira y bolita - dijo su madre quien les sonreía.

Llegaron al establecimiento.

-¿no dieron muchas vueltas?- pregunto Ron

-sí, pero debes aceptar que era nuestra primera vez y queríamos conocer, además queríamos estar en un paseo familiar- dijo Adhara- eso dijo abuelito.

Entraron en el local, entraron y vieron un lugar lleno de cajas, un señor de pelo plateado salió.

-buenas tardes, Evadne Stewart- dijo en un saludo.

-disculpe pero soy Walker- corrigió la aludida.

-oh si perdón- se disculpo- aun recuerdo tu varita, aliso, pelo de unicornio 24 cm- dijo viéndola.

-así es- asistió.

-Adam, también recuerdo su varita- dijo viéndolo –endrino, fibra de corazón de dragón 25 cm- dijo sonriendo- me parece que estos dos pequeños entraran pronto a Hogwarts- dijo viéndolos.

-así es- dijeron ambos sonriendo

-ya veo, bien veamos, primero tu pequeño- le hablo viendo fijamente a Jack.

Y empezó a buscar, una cinta métrica media al niño. De repente se acerco con una caja.

-prueba esta- dijo y se la entrego.

Se la quito de inmediato, paso tres varitas más y ninguna.

-haber tal vez esta, pirul, con un centro de pluma de fénix, 27cm, flexible- se la entrego y miro a sombrado después.

-se siente bien- dijo Jack.

-impresionante, las varitas de pirul son muy raras, y solo sus dueños son personas de mente brillante, son varitas extremadamente temperamentales y cuando están con su dueño jamás doblegan su voluntad, es dice que acompañan a su dueño toda la vida, se dice que aunque mueran sus varitas se tornan en arboles majestuosos donde se podrán mas varitas para sus pariente, ningún mago oscuro a tenido una incluso, se dice que jamás podrán usar una; tiene cualidades mágicas permitiendo al portador triplicar el poder de sus hechizos, tiene la capacidad de absorber la energía que poseen las varitas de sus contrincantes por lo que son extremadamente letales y sumamente poderosas en batallas. Entre sus cualidades también tiene la capacidad de sanar y doblegar y dañar a grandes bestias como los dragones, sin olvidar que tiene una fuerte influencia en el control de los elementos naturales, por lo que son muy buenas conjurando hechizos y maleficios-en realidad estaba emocionado, y es que al ser muy raras muy pocas veces se vendían pero increíblemente un día entro un niño y era destinado para usar esa varita.

Vio a Jack, curiosamente empezaba a pensar que algo bueno vendría de ellos, ese par de niños, serian grande, y quien diría que después de aquel día donde le vendió a Harry Potter vendrían estos pequeños.

-y hace unos días le vendí una varita a Harry Potter, de quien se espera mucho y me encuentro con estos niños, vaya- dijo en un susurro pero todos escucharon.

Luego vio a Adhara, pensó que podría estar igual destinada como su hermano pero recordó al verla bien pensó que no. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con ella que había hecho con su hermano.

-veamos- vino con otra caja- se la entrego y como a su hermano se la retiro.

Le dio más todavía y curiosamente ninguna le funcionaba, hasta que fue más atrás y saco una caja demasiado sucia.

-tal vez esta- se la dio, esta vez sus sorpresa fue diferente- vaya, cedro con un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, 26. 2 cm-

-esta linda- dijo ella

\- Siempre que alguien lleva una varita de cedro, es porque tiene un carácter fuerte y una lealtad inusual. Mi padre Gervaise Ollivander, solía decir siempre, "nunca engañarás al portador de cedro". La varita de cedro encuentra su hogar perfecto ahí donde hay perspicacia y percepción. Se dice que no es bueno enfadar a un portador de una varita de cedro, especialmente si se daña a sus seres queridos. El mago o la bruja para el que se ha seleccionado bien una varita de cedro tiene el potencial de convertirse en un adversario terrible, lo que a veces sorprende a los que les han retado sin pensárselo bien.- dijo viéndola y luego a su hermano- curiosos niños, podrían intercambiar su varita.- pidió.

Los niños lo hicieron y se sorprendieron de que podían manejarla, la varita la sentían como la suya propia.- curioso, devuélvala a su dueño- a si lo hicieron- mis varitas tendrán unos increíbles magos.

Pagaron ambas varitas y salieron de la tienda después se sentaron a comer un helado en Florean Fortescue.

-ves hija son Walker- dijo sonriente su padre.

-así se ve papá, pero también tiene sangre Black.-

-sí, pero tiene más Walker.

El recuerdo cambio ahora era primero de septiembre y ambos niños estaban por subir al expreso.

-tomen hijos, esto es un regalo, les servirá mucho- dijo su abuelo quien les sonreía.- feliz cumpleaños pequeños.

-se me olvido, nacieron el 1 de septiembre de 1980- dijo Evadne viendo a Sirius quien asistió.

Ambos niños subieron, después de despedirse, buscaron un vagón y en su camino vieron en aquel vagón a Fred y George ayudando a Harry, luego los vieron salir y Harry y Ron quedaron en el, un vagón enfrente estaban sus amigos, entraron.

-listos- dijo Circe quien les sonreía.

-preparados- dijo Jack.

-les presento a mi primo Artemis Kyle Cox- dijo Circe

-es un placer – dijeron ambos niños

El recuerdo cambio se encontraban en el gran salón, ya habían pasado Circe quedando en Slytherin, Artemis en Gryffindor, pasaron varios niños y luego le llego el turno a Harry.

-Gryffindor- grito el sombrero, la mesa aplaudió.

Pasaron otros más hasta llegar a ellos.

-Jack Walker- llamaron.

Ambos niños se vieron y se sonrieron, en todo momento tenían las manos unidas, después tuvieron que soltarse. Se sentó y escucho al sombrero.

-vaya interesante joven, tienes las cualidades de todas las casas, ¿dónde te podre enviar?- empezó a mencionar las casas, Jack solo respiraba tranquilo, su mirada era tranquila.-ya sé donde- dijo para luego gritar:- Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió.

Jack se acerco a su hermana y le apretó su mano dándole ánimo, fue a su mesa.

-Lysa Walker- llamaron, ella camino tranquilamente.

El sombrero hablo.

-vaya eres igual a tu hermano, ¿dónde te podre poner?- se pregunto, ella tenía una mirada sonriente- ya se Slytherin- su rostro jamás se transformo en desagrado, se quito tranquila el sombrero y su mesa aplaudía se acerco a su amiga y con ella se sentó.

Cambio la escena.

-¿no lo sintieron feo?- pregunto Tonks.

-no, a decir verdad, era lo que esperábamos- dijo Jack con una mirada seria pero relajada.

-no entiendo- dijo Ginny.

-veras nuestra madre siempre nos había contado del señor Sirius, y porque no estaba con nosotros, nos conto la historia de Harry y te imaginaras lo que sentimos, nosotros siempre supimos desde antes que era inocente, antes de que el profeta año atrás escribiera la disculpa y eso, por lo cual como Dumbledore, pensábamos que algún día Voldermort regresaría, te sorprenderá que siendo pequeños siempre supimos que regresaría, y era tan lógico por raro que suene, así que quedamos que uno iría a Gryffindor para poder vigilarlo, y el otro iría a Slytherin donde la información estaría en nuestra mano- dijo Adhara seria.

-yo pensaba estar en Slytherin mientras mi hermana en Gryffindor, pero te sorprenderá que ella pensaba al revés- dijo viéndola- pero para mi sorpresa no pensé mas en las cualidades de Slytherin, solo pensaba en proteger a mi hermana a costa de lo que sea- dijo ahora viendo a todos- y eso fue mi error, quede en Gryffindor, no me malentiendan, amo mi casa pero deben entender que fuera preferido pasar por aquello yo en vez de ella.

Algunos no comprendieron, pero su vista fue a parar en las palabras de su cuerpo y comprendieron, ella había sido torturada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry. Ellos entendieron.

-porque estaba abriendo otra oportunidad, podrías no ganar y todo seria feo, pero si podría crear una oportunidad, podrías acabar con él, me imagino que Lupin te habrá explicado el plan- dijo Adhara- para qué entiendas sigue viendo.

La escena mostraba ambos despidiéndose, ambos en su cuarto abriendo su regalo de cumpleaños unas plumas estilográfica, serian muy útiles, la escena cambiaba rápidamente, para luego ver un patio de Hogwarts, donde estaban todos, y algunos personas más.

-mire les presento a Luke Ayrton Allen es de Hufflepuff- dijo Jack.

-yo soy Adhara la hermana melliza de Jack, aunque eso es obvio, en fin, ella es Circe, prima de Artemis, y ella es Layla Reed es de Slytherin- dijo Adhara sonriendo.

-es un placer- dijo un pequeño Luke saludando a Layla, la cual al igual que sus amigas era hermosa, era una niña hija de sangres puras, sus facciones no eran tan aristócratas como Adhara pero eran finos, sus ojos eran verdes, sus cabellos eran largos y tenía un lindo moño en el lado derecho, era color negro y era tan lacio pero un lacio que se acomoda, sus labios era de color cereza, y sus pómulos eran tan lindos que hacía ver su rostro tierno.

Luke era un niño demasiado a puesto, a decir verdad los tres lo eran, pero Luke tenía un brillo peculiar en los ojos, el mismo brillo de Derek, su rostro era de un niño astuto, pero bromista, su color de piel estaba bronceada, sus ojos eran miel, y su cabello era ondulado castaño, su sonrisa era brillante y cuando sonreía sus rostro se iluminaba.

La escena cambio, habían visto muchos recuerdos de primero, algunos donde Draco hacia sus maldades al trió dorado, otras donde Snape era un mezquino con ellos, otros donde se veía que Harry, Ronald y Hermione hablaban misteriosamente, había visto incluso las veces donde entrenaban y el avance que llevaban, así hasta el tercer año donde todo cambio.

-dicen que Sirius Black intento matar a ese Weasley- dijo un niño de Slytherin.

Los aludidos estaban incómodos.

-lástima que no lo logro, fuera hecho un milagro a la sociedad mágica- dijo su amigo.

Su rostro de Ron se volvió rojo de coraje, y de todos.

Adhara, Circe y Layla estaba sentadas a lado de ellos escuchando, estaban supuestamente estudiando, justo al lado del quien había hablado estaba Adhara, ella apretaba los puños, los cuales estaban blancos de ira y su rostro no podía disimular el sentimiento.

-tranquila no cometas una locura- dijo Circe quien al igual que ella estaba molesta, Layla no mostraba sentimiento pero tomo ambas manos.

-tú sabes que tu padre no es un asesino, no mataría a un niño, pero hay que saber porque estaba adentro y de esa forma- dijo Layla hablando suavemente y tranquilizadora.

-lo sé- respondió Adhara después de respirar.

El recuerdo cambio, vieron la clase de Lupin, sonrieron con todo, siguieron viendo el trascurso del tercer año hasta donde Sirius aparece y ellos no podían estar presentes o todo se sabría, hasta el final del curso; se encontraban en su casa.

La siguiente recuerdo se formo fue un bosque por lo que pudieron notar ambos hermanos estaban divididos, estaban en pijamas y el cielo estaba nublado y ellos aun sentados en la tierra mojada y pies y manos atadas en ella sus manos eran esposas y en la de su hermano cuerda muy bien atada, sus pies tenían cadenas con un candado; una voz hablo.

-tiene 15 minutos para escapar, en el árbol enfrente suyo se encuentra la llave para abrir las cadenas, Adhara si no te liberas de las esposas pierdes, me encantaría decir la ubicación de la llave pero la olvide- hablo y por lo que se dieron cuenta fue que la voz era de Derek.

-diablos- dijeron ambos hermanos

Vieron como buscaban liberarse, Jack forcejaba y mordía de vez en cuando, mientras que Adhara forcejaba, se levanto y brincado fue hacia la piedra, la vio a pensativa para luego voltear, se mordió fuertemente el labio pensando que hacer vio una piedra pequeña larguita y solo rogo que funcionara, la metió adentro de la cerradura y por suerte abrió, sus hermano hizo lo mismo se levanto y brinco hacia una piedra en pico la toco con el dedo y noto que estaba filosa, paso sus manos por encima y empezó a cortar cuando se libero brinco hacia el árbol, encontró el problema, ¿Cómo iba a escalar?.

Su hermana se acomodo la esposa mientras brincaba hacia el árbol, ambos hermanos vieron una piedra grande, con dificulta subieron, vieron un cronometro que apareció enfrente de ellos 10 min; había gastado 5 minutos apenas, se pararon encima de la piedra y brincaron al árbol se sujetaron fuerte de la primera rama, ambos se balancearon hacia delante y hacia atrás, cuando tomaron suficiente velocidad subieron a la otra rama dando una vuelta, como los gimnasta de barra fija, luego al subir el siguiente ramo quedaron de pie maravillosamente, se inclinaron balancearon sus manos y volvieron a saltar hacia arriba y se sujetaron volvieron hacer el mismo procedimiento y al subir casi se cae Adhara había usado mucha fuerza, cuando llegaron vieron encima suyo la llave brincaron y la tomaron eran 4 llaves.

-bien veamos cual es- dijeron ambos

Intentaron con tres fue un no, la ultima era como aquellas llaves antiguas, demasiado pero era muy liviana, es como si fuera de plástico. La introdujeron y luego se liberaron, Jack salto y al caer al piso cayó en una voltereta para luego levantarse como nada, así como los jóvenes del parkour, vio el reloj 4 min. Le quedaban.

Su hermana quedo un momento, se levanto y vio las llaves había una que no había entrado en el candado por inercia metió la llave a las esposas, se abrieron, ella solo sonrió.

-malditos- dijo en una sonrisa, hizo lo mismo que su hermano, pero ella salió corriendo rápidamente sin ver el reloj.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron se rasparon y tuvieron algunas cortadas, al seguir corriendo llegaron a un acantilado se detuvieron para no caer, pero del otro lado estaba su abuelo sonriendo.

-aun debe llegar aquí- dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se vieron, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, tomaron impulso y luego corrieron rápidamente y saltaron al mismo tiempo, llegaron al otro lado y caminaron hacia adelante, un poco de piedra callo detrás de ellos.

-bien han pasado- dijeron y de repente estaba en su patio.- preparasen tendrá una batalla- dijo

La escena cambio y vieron ambos de un lado el lado izquierdo estaba Jack y del derecho Adhara, se vieron fijamente, luego vieron como se ponían en posición de pelea.

-comiencen- dijo fuerte Adam.

Ambos hermanos corrieron y ambos levantaron una pierna, Jack la derecha y Adhara la izquierda ambas piernas chocaron y ambos se veían, ambos retrocedieron se volvieron acerca y se lanzaron puñetazos a la cara y en ambos se vio el impacto de aquel golpe, ambos hermanos eran demasiado fuertes.

La escena cambio.

En la sala estaban sentados Adam, Joan, Evadne y Albus.

-el regresara, y ahora tiene ayuda de Peter- dio Albus.

-lo sabemos, los niños nos contaron lo sucedido- dijo Evadne con un rostro en ira- sabia que esa rata no era de fiar, pero por cobarde por no querer dañar mi relación y la amistad de Sirius no dije nada- dijo ella tapándose el rostro.

-déjeme entrar en la orden- dijo una voz atrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron Adhara erguida valientemente a su lado su hermano.

-también a mi- dijo su hermano.

-no puedo- dijo Albus.

-sí, si puede, déjenos entrar, seremos de ayuda- dijo tranquila y firme.

-primero ¿cómo saben de la orden?- pregunto un interesado Dumbledore quien los veía fijamente.

-nadie, era muy obvio en las historias que mamá contaba pero no lo teníamos claro hasta que usted pregunto- respondió Jack quien veía al profesor y Adhara sonreía.

-astutos- dijo parecía pensativo- pero eso es un no.

La cara de ambos hermanos se desfiguro pero Adhara sonrió de lado- déjenos entrar o actuaremos por nuestra parte, déjenos entrar y ser de ayuda para proteger a Harry para ayudarle, sabemos que su plan se solo Harry y sus amigos, Ronald y Hermione, pero usted como todos sabemos que deben haber personas que nadie sepa que fueron de ayuda, y nosotros queremos ser esas personas, me imagino su plan pero siempre debe haber un plan b, c o muchos, pero tal vez usted tenga 1 y si nos deja entrar serán 2- dijo ella sonriendo tranquilamente.

-muy atrevida- respondió el director- digna de la casa Slytherin

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuál sería ese plan?- pregunto juntando las puntas de los dedos y sonriendo.

-eso significa que entramos- dijo ella sonriendo y viendo a los ojos al director.

-son muy jóvenes pero puedo ver que eso no les importa, solo respondan esto y están dentro ¿Por qué?- pregunto y levanto un poco la vista.

-porque Harry es parte de la familia, Harry es ahijado de nuestro padre, y es nuestro hermano, usted no dejo que creciera en nuestra casa, con nosotros, con amor, prefirió a la familia de su mamá, los cuales son un caso interesante, ahora no podemos acercarnos a él sería una locura por mi parte, mi hermano es otra historia; y el ya tiene una familia que lo quiere y lo ama, pero nosotros queremos protegerlo incluso en las sombras, y de eso va al plan, yo seré una espía en el bando de los mortífagos, se que esta Snape, y eso lo sé porque los alumnos de mi casa hablan de lo que escuchan decir a su padre, muchos no se fían de Snape, si entro sabré mas, cosas que Snape no le han dicho u otra cosa, mi hermano vigilara a Harry cada momento, sin que se dé cuenta, si Harry no gana la batalla yo seguiré de espía y pasare información a través de mi hermano y él se lo llegara a saber a Harry de toda información que saque, mi casa servirá de refugio, y así hasta que ellos puedan ganar, pero si gana Harry todos felices- dijo ella tranquila.

-siento fallas en el plan- dijo Albus- ¿cómo sabes que no te descubrirán?- pregunto

-seré entrenada- respondió.

-¿por quién?- pregunto este sonriendo.

-usted me pondrá al maestro yo diría Snape es el mejor- dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y rascándose la nuca.

-me estás diciendo que la mayoría ya no confía en él- dijo Albus divertido.

-cierto pero eso no quita que el demuestre que es fiel al señor oscuro, y es el mejor entre los mejores mortífagos- dijo ella trenzado su cabello

-hablare con el- dijo el director- pero ofreciste tu casa sin autorización de tus abuelos

-ya lo habíamos hablado, estamos de acuerdo- dijo Adams quien sonreía

-eres una niña muy astuta-dijo en cumplido Albus

-gracias, años de leer a las personas- dijo en una sonrisa burlona.

La escena cambio el cielo estaba demasiado nublado y oscurecido y el frio era demasiado fuerte, el viento soplaba fuerte, en la sala estaban ambas señoras sentadas tomando una taza de café, platicando y detrás de ella en la mesa estaban dos jóvenes con demasiados papeles cuando la chimenea se prendió, llamas verdes y de ellas surgieron dos señores. Las tazas cayeron y el viento se llevo las hojas todos salieron corriendo hacia la chimenea.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto una Joan aterrada- ¿Quién fue?-las lagrimas salían de sus ojos como cataratas

-fue mi culpa, yo debía de cuidar su espalda, debía estar con él pero me pidió que fuera a socorrer a un niño- decía un joven histérico

-¿Qué mierdas paso?- pregunto una alterada Evadne

-habíamos llegado al lugar donde se pidió la ayuda, fuimos un equipo, pero cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que era una trampa, era imposible escapar y debíamos pelear para escapar, así que se lleno una lucha, los disparos venían de todas partes y apenas tenias tiempo de disparar, el me pidió que entrara en el edifico buscando al niño pero yo me negué le dije que no lo dejaría, pero él me grito y fue una orden, entre y el cuidaba mi espalda, encontramos al niño pero el niño solo era un muñeco no existía, tratamos de salir pero empezaron a salir de todos lados y dispararon fue imposible escapar sin ninguna herida, trate de recibir todos los disparos pero él los recibió por mí, fue mi culpa…- dijo alterado y su voz al final se perdió.

-abuelito, abuelito, vamos despierta, basta de la broma- dijo una Adhara perdida, su vista estaba nublada, las lagrimas no dejaban ver sus ojos y su rostro daba la más grande pena y lastima.

Una leve y cansada risa se escucho- está bien- sus ojos de Adam se abrieron cansadamente- no lloren, estoy bien- dijo cansadamente

-calla no hables usare magia para curarte vale- dijo Evadne saco la varita de su bota que tenía en ese momento.

-no hagas eso- dijo Adam tomando la mano de ella evitando que sacara la varitas, desvió la mirada hacia el joven- tranquilo William no es tu culpa, mi trabajo como jefe de la familia es cuidarla, tu eres de la familia, como iba a dejar que te pasara algo, eres joven y el próximo jefe necesitara tu ayuda, eres importante en eso, deberás entrenarlo, ayudarlo y enseñar todo lo que algún día te enseñe, de acuerdo- dijo cansado, tragando, su boca tal vez estaba seca.

-no podre, como veré al próximo jefe a la cara, no lo cuide, se me enseño a protegerlo, debía ser yo el que haya recibido las balas- dijo en lagrimas

-no, no fue tu culpa, quien iba a saber lo que iba a pasar- dijo Adam cansadamente-ya deja de lamentarte- volvió su cara a su nietos- Jack eres el nuevo líder

-no quiero el puesto abuelo- dijo tomándole la mano y negando- ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-bueno tienes razón, mi lugar lo debe de tomar el mayor pero la verdad tu hermana tiene más capacidad que tu- dijo Adam riendo

-la verdad me estoy perdiendo- dijo Adhara

-tu serás la nueva líder, eres más fuerte, más responsable y tienes las cualidades, pero recuerda querida, siempre contrala tus emociones, como líder veras muchas cosas las cuales en su llegado tiempo te quitara el sueño, pero debes mantenerte fuerte por la familia, debes ser compresiva y fría con tus decisiones, se fuerte y humilde, y cuando encuentres a tu pareja escoge bien, porque el deberá cuidarte y amarte, escoge bien, y la familia Walker la dejo a tu cuidado.- dijo lentamente, volteo a ver a su mujer.

-siempre te amare Joan, siempre serás mi Reyna, gracias por todo, por protegerme, por cuidarme, no llores si existe algún indicio de vida al otro lado te estaré esperando como aquella vez en el bosque, te acuerdas- le acaricio su rostro.

-siempre la recordare, mi amado, como olvidar el día en que nos casamos- dijo lo beso en los labios, al levantar la vista Adam tenía los ojos cerrados y una bella sonrisa, su respiración dejo de estar, y el silencio inundo la habitación.

La escena cambio

-solo fueron 2 semanas después- dijo Evadne.

El recuerdo se formo, había una hermosa habitación; en la cama se encontraba Joan, aquella señora alegre, hermosa, ahora estaba demacrada y como los años fueran pasado volando se veía demasiado cansada, su ojos tenían ojeras demasiado profundas, y estaba demasiado pálida.

-ya llego el momento de alcanzarlo, hija, se que estarán bien, se que cuidaras de ti y tus hijos, algún día la familia se volverá a reunir, no quiero decir adiós, pero si un hasta luego, cuídate y estoy tan orgullosa de ti hija, no naciste de mi pero te llegue a querer demasiado, porque eres mi hija- dijo la señora

Evadne lloraba, y le tomaba la mano, Adhara sonreía y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, mancando su mejilla, Jack lloraba en silencio abrazaba a su madre y Adhara quien tenía una mano en el hombro de su madre.

-niños cuiden de su madre y aprendan mucho, tienen un deber que cumplir, de ahora en adelante les costara mucho trabajo cumplir su misión pero tiene amigos apóyense en ellos y no duden pedir ayuda a su madre, cuídense y sean fuerte, Jack si encuentras a la mujer indicada no la dejes ir, cuídala, amala, vela por sus sueños, y protégela, y tu Adhara has lo mismo pero ten cuidado porque al ser líder tus sentimientos podrán ser el arma perfecta para muchos enemigos, los amo chicos- los tres se acercaron a ella se acostaron a su lado y esperaron a que la señora solo se fuera.

La escena cambio

Iniciaba el cuarto año y el campeonato de cuiden se llevaría acabo, todos estaban en la sala, cuando Derek vio su reloj.

-ya es hora de partir-se levanto sonriente, camino con su mujer hacia el translador lo cual era una lámpara de buro muy vieja, con mucho polvo, y de color rosa.

-te los encargo entonces Laurence y Derek- dijo Evadne

-no te preocupes nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo Laurence, Derek sonrió.

-eres una mujer de poca fe- dijo Derek sonriendo.

-pobre de Laurence deberá cuidar de todos esos niños- dijo dramáticamente.

-me ofendes- dijo en el mismo estado Derek luego sonrió- tomen el traslador; nos vemos Evadne

La escena cambio y caminaban por las tiendas, entraron a la suya, Adhara se sentó en el sofá, su mirada ya era diferente mostraba una seriedad demasiado fría, sus ojos no tenían brillo, apenas había pasado lo de sus abuelos, y ella no quería estar ahí, prefería estar entrenando pero ya había hecho una promesa y el lema de la familia es siempre cumple tus promesas.

-apenas había pasado la muertes de la familia pero habíamos hecho una promesa y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestra promesa- dijo Adhara

-mira ¡quién está aquí!- dijo entusiasmada Circe.

Adhara abrió los ojos y la vio, se levanto y la abrazo.

-Layla que hermosa- la joven tenía el cabello largo y brillante, sus ojos estaba peculiarmente bellos, todos reconocieron su belleza.

\- gracias, supe lo de tu familia, mis mas sincero pésame- dijo sinceramente y la abrazo.

-gracias-

La escena volvió a cambiar,

Vieron el partido y vieron la diversión, vieron cuando regresaron a las tiendas y el ruido. Los vieron salir de la tienda.

-Derek- llamo Laurence espantada mientras se pegaba a su hija y sobrinos, Derek estaba alado de Adhara y Jack

-Artemis, Jack ustedes cuiden de las chicas veremos que hacer- y ambos señores salieron corriendo.

-vamos- hablaron tranquilamente los chicos, Circe y Dina apretaron los puños pero se movieron, mientras en su lugar estaba sin moverse Adhara, mordiendo su labio fuerte fue arrastra por Layla y Luke cuando aparecieron de la mano corriendo.

-no seas imbécil no te quedes parada corre- le había gritado Luke

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

Estaban de regreso en su casa, Evadne corria de arriba abajo con los quehaceres del hogar, Jack ni sus luces, y Adhara estaba viendo la carta de Hogwarts, sentada en el sillón.

-mmm…- musito, se levanto y camino a la puerta.

-¿vas a salir?- pregunto su mamá

Ella volteo- si- dijo abrió la puerta

-no tardes- dijo la madre en la cocina buscando un traste

-bueno- dijo saliendo abrigada y con su mochila.

Camino por las calles leyendo la carta una y otra vez, la carta decía sobre una túnica. Pero no tenia de idea que quería ponerse, fue al callejón diagon a buscar una túnica pero ni las túnicas que eran hermosas la cautivaban salió de ahí y siguió caminando, desilusionada no encontraba nada y en cierta manera no sabía para que era el vestido.

-mierdas, para que la túnica- cansada de caminar se sentó en una banca de aquella calle desolada.

Al alzar su vista al frente vio una tienda de ropa, el lugar le impresiono, era un barrio humilde, tranquilo, a decir verdad no sabía dónde estaba.

-bueno no pierdo nada- camino hacia la ventana vio los vestido eran demasiado hermosos, tenían algo peculiar que cualquier otro vestido, le gustaba los colores, los vestidos.

Entro y la campañilla sonó ella vio el lugar, limpio con espejos y un monto de hermoso vestidos, desde lo sutil hasta lo sexy.

-hola, hermosa, buenas tardes- saludo un hombre simpático, con una hermosa sonrisa y ojos azules, su modo era afeminado

-hola buenas también- hablo un poco apenada la atrapo tocando algunos vestidos.

-dime ¿Qué busca? Querida yo te ayudare- le sonrió y ella también.

-bueno creo que en la escuela se realizara un evento y me pidieron algo que ponerme pero bueno no tengo ni idea de que ponerme- todo lo dijo hecha una bola de nervios, y jugaba debes en cuando de con sus manos y cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro.

-oh eso es interesante- dijo el joven pensativo- me han puesto retos difíciles, he hecho de todo pero creo lograr algo contigo, dime ¿algo que prefieras?- le pregunto entrelazando sus brazos llevándola hacia una asiento, el se sentó enfrente de ella con un cuaderno y lápiz.

-bueno quería algo simple, lindo, y un poco sexy- dijo ella pensando.

-simple, lindo y sexy- dijo repitiendo, el lápiz se movió en el cuaderno- ¿color?

-mmm… me gusta el negro pero no se no me convence mucho, me gusta el rojo pero no quiero que se vea muy llamativo, quiero algo suave, tal vez el blanco o gris- dijo ella tranquilamente moviendo sus pies adelante hacia atrás.

-me parece bien, bueno creo que te hare dos vestidos, creo que tengo una idea, dime ¿te gusta la mitología griega?- pregunto mientras dejaba el cuaderno en su lugar y le hacia una seña para que le acompañara.

-sí, es demasiado interesante- dijo ella sonriendo y siguiéndolo.

-lo sé- le sonrió y movió su mano- sube tomare tus medidas- señalo el lugar, ella subió.- abre tus brazos en forma (T) así- ella hizo lo pedido- déjame decirte tienes una figura fenomenal, tienes todo en su lugar y por lo que noto debes estar por los 13 0 14 años- ella asistió con las mejillas rojas- no te avergüences querida, tus padres te han dado unos grandiosos genes, ya quisiera ser tu, te envidio- le dijo mientras media, el largo de pierna, el largo de espalda, el largo de hombros, pecho, cintura y cadera.

-gracias, aunque debo admitir que envidio tu encanto- dijo ella sonriendo.

-mi encanto- el rio- eres rara querida y hermosa, bueno ha hora que lo pienso nunca me presente, me llamo Robert Monroy, y me dedico a la moda, pero me encanta también hacer ropa hasta las más locas, ya dije que diseñe un vestido medieval, me quedo hermoso pero jamás pensé que era para una boda.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a buscar.

-bueno no se me hace nada de raro- dijo y pensó en la magia- me llamo Lysa Adhara Walker, es un placer conocerte, yo me dedico por el momento a estudiar, y me encanta las ideas locas, espero que mi vestido no sea muy loca- dijo ella sonriendo.

-para nada querida, te parece venir en dos día, tal vez ya los tenga y espero que lleguemos hacer grandes amigas-

-lo mismo espero- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La escena volvió a cambiar.

-hola- llamo Adhara y la campañilla de la puerta sonó.

Entro y sin querer vio a Robert besando a un hombre.

-perdón no quería molestar- desvió la vista.

-por favor, no ofendan y olviden lo que estén pensando- dijo Adhara volteando a verlos viendo que algunos estaban rojos y sorprendidos.

-oh Adhara querida no molestas, mira te presento a mi pareja Kito Newgood, amor ella es mi amiga Adhara- los presento.

-es un gusto Kito- sonrió.

-igual el mío- dijo su voz era suave pero grave.- bueno los dejo trabajar.

-nos vemos- ambos se despidieron.- bueno querida es hora de ver mi resultado- y entro en un cuarto y salió empujando algo donde colgaba unos hermoso vestidos.

-orales- quedo con los ojos brillando.

-bien, me guie por lo que pediste, pero debo ser sincera, pediste algo suave, sencillo, me imagino que no quieres destacar en el evento u fiesta, pero pediste algo sexy y eso es por qué quieres llamar la atención de un chico ¿cierto o falso?- pregunto mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

-no- mintió.

-no sabes mentir- dijo y rio- bueno seguí lo que pediste, quieres no llamar la atención, mucho menos de hombres pero si de uno en especial, al principio busque algo así pero créeme por más que te dibujaba con sin fin de vestido todos salían igual, tal vez a traigas tres grupos o mas de hombres y no fue mi culpa- dijo rápido cuando ella lo vio con ojos acusadores- pero querida eres bella, ¿alguna vez te has visto en un espejo?- pregunto y ella asistió- bueno pues parece que no, eres bella cualquier vestido feo o bello tu lo harás precioso y me obras están hechas para ti, me seria un orgullo y placer que la lucieras.

-para mi seria un gusto- sonrió.

\- bueno mídete este- era largo hasta la rodillas en la cintura tenia pequeños lazos demasiados delgados de cuero negro hasta el pecho, no tenia cordones, y la falda caía suavemente, ambos vestidos tenían inspiración en la mitología griega.- ¿Qué te parece?

-es hermoso, demasiado sexy, me gusta pero no creo que vaya mucho con la temática, es bueno un tipo de baile de navidad, y bueno tu me entiendes- dijo pero estaba en una gran lucha quería ese vestido.

-si me lo imagine cuando mencionaste suave- rio le dio el otro vestido y la metió en los probadores

-se te veía bien- dijo Hermione

-gracias- sonrió

-mmm… ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto tímidamente saliendo del probador.

-ok, mi diseño tiene un gran belleza, estas preciosa, querida si no atrapas a tu chico atraparas a otros- aunque no estaba maquillada ni peinada aun así se veía bien, el vestido era largo, suave, tenía un cinturón de plata con diseños suaves de flores y espirales, era en v y se notaba unos perfectos pechos pero nada vulgar, los tirantes eran del mismo diseño que el cinturón, pero terminaba en dos finas tiras de tela que caía hasta bajo como si se uniera a la falda, esta caía largamente y tenía una abertura en la pierna tanto en la izquierda como en la derecha, además Robert le había pasado una chalina muy linda trasparente pero discreta.

-me encanta, es hermoso, me veo sexy- canturreo feliz.

-hermosa sin duda- alago su hermano.

-gracias- sonrió.

-bien este es mi regalo, se dice que una niña no debe usar tacones y mucho menos altos pero bueno, ya no eres una niña eres una hermosa mujer, espero que lo uses bien, teniendo en cuenta que tu vestido es inspirado en lo griego los zapatos debes ser igual, le pedí a kito que los diseñara espero te guste y te queden- le entrego una caja.

-gracias- abrió la caja y encontró unas sandalias estilo griego, sus tiras eran cruzadas y delgadas pero no mucho, hasta arriba de la pantorrilla se amarraba con una fina tira, su tacón era delgado y tal vez eran de un 8 o 10 cm, eran de color plateadas.- son perfectas, me encanta, gracias lo abrazo, bueno es gusto que pague ya.

-ok-

* * *

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**


	4. los recuerdos de Adhara

**4**

 **RECUERDOS DE ADHARA**

El recuerdo cambio.

Estaban en la escuela se notaba que era de noche y ella estaba en el despacho de Snape, estaba sudando demasiado y estaba hincada mientras Snape apuntaba con su varita.

-con la fuerza que tienes no vivirías ni 2 segundo como espía, ¡esfuérzate!- le grito- avergüenzas la casa de Slytherin, se fuerte mocosa, ¿crees qué el señor oscuro quiere a débiles en su bando?- su cara estaba seria

-no volverá a pasar tío Snape- dijo ella levanto la mirada y sonrió

Un nuevo ataque había llegado

-eso espero mocosa, tienes la misma asquerosa sonrisa de tu desvergonzado padre- dijo él en enojo.

Ella no respondió el ataque que recibía le dolía pero esta vez no había caído como las 30 veces pasadas, el ataque se detuvo.

-no esta mal pero debes seguir esforzándote- el bajo la varita- ¿por qué?- pregunto viéndola secándose el sudor con su brazo.

-quiero ayudar, quiero protegerlo pero seamos sinceros el no me aceptara solo por ser Slytherin, incluso sospecha demasiado de usted- dijo ella viéndolo, el entrecerró los ojos.

-puedes retirarte, mañana a la misma hora esta vez veremos el control del hechizo imperio-se volteo y ella tomo sus cosas y salió.

-gracias tío Snape- sonrió y salió al cerrar la puerta un jarrón se estrello

-era el mejor mago de artes oscuras—sonrió nostálgica, algunos voltearon a verlos.

La escena cambio.

Esta vez estaban en la selección de los participantes para el torneo de los tres magos, todos sentados.

Ya habían pasado Víctor Krum y Fleur Delacour.

-el campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory- los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse

Todos sabían los que sucederían después.

-Harry Potter-grito Albus al recibir el papelito del cáliz de fuego.

Ellos, Adhara, Jack, Circe, Artemis, Luke y Layla y una joven que estaba alado y agarrada de su brazo.

-sorpresa, sorpresa- dijeron algunos incrédulos.

-bueno es de esperarse- dijo Adhara, suspirando.

-inicia una nueva aventura para Harry- dijo jack igual suspirando- lo vigilaremos-dijo viendo a su hermana de lejos, todo por los ojos.

La escena cambio

Vieron como entrenaba con Snape quien debes en cuando la molestaba con su padre, y vieron las clases, incluso con el falso Moody, y vieron que llego el día del baile, la vieron usar el vestido y los zapatos, con el cabello arreglado suelto y acomodado, con los ojos maquillados bien, los labios pintados de rojo, era hermosa, era una belleza, por lo que vieron no iba acompañada de nadie, pero iba con Circe quien igual no era acompañada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron

-¿por qué no fue acompañada?—pregunto de vuelta el asistió—por que esperaba que el chico de quien estaba enamorada desde el primer año la invitara pero él estaba interesado en invitar a una chica linda, y jamás la fuera invitado por los perjuicios- dijo en su mente sonreía

Luego el recuero siguió, vieron a Luke con Layla sonriendo y bailando desde en cuando besándose, a Jack con una chica igual que ellos.

-ella es mi cuñada, Dina Kya Cox, hermana menor de Artemis—presento Adhara.

-esta bella—sonrió Jack y entonces las mujeres sufrieron una decepción.

Después vieron una parte de Hogwarts que no habían visto algunos jóvenes por que una pareja en especial si la habían visitado muchas noches ambos se vieron Sirius la veía con unos ojos sonrientes y Evadne con unos ojos nostálgicos.

La vieron sentarse en el pasto y vieron como al poco tiempo llego un joven demasiado presentable, los vieron platicando y luego bailando y luego riendo así por un rato el sol empezaba a salir cuando ambos iban de regreso a sus alcobas.

El recuerdo cambio por más entrenamiento.

-mejoras, pero eso no me sirve debe ser perfecto, debes de entender que estar en este bando en más peligroso que colgarse de un edificio, no puedes cometer errores- hablo Snape, la vio sonreír y asistiendo-esa sonrisa me molesta, es como ver al pulgoso de Sirius.

-empiezo a pensar que tiene una fuerte obsesión con el- dijo ella salió de la oficina sonriendo.

El recuerdo cambio de nuevo y ahora estaban viendo la última competencia donde Harry entre en segundo después de Cedric. El recuerdo cambio se veía un camino y una gran puerta no escuchaba nada pero estaba recargada en la pared con las manos metidas en sus pantalones y la mirada baja, cuando se abrió la puerta vio salir a Snape.

-¿ya es hora?-pregunto calmada

-para mi ya, para ti todavía no, tendrás que esperar- hablo mientras caminaba, ella lo veía con admiración.

-¿seguro que estará bien?- pregunto caminado detrás de el

-no te preocupes por pequeñeces dedícate a seguir entrenado mas tus pensamientos de acuerdo- hablo en orden.

-ok, tenga cuidado- se despidió y solo vio como se perdió y ella solo se detuvo en aquel punto.

La escena cambio, estaban en su hogar y los entrenamientos físicos empezaban y los mágicos todos en uno, ya no solo eran ellos ahora eran todos, mientras su madre los observaba y los ayudaba mágicamente, demostrando que también era una mujer agresiva y que no toleraba.

El recuerdo cambio al inicio de la escuela, se vio ambos hermanos metidos en la biblioteca muy noche cuando ningún alumno estaban levantados, cambia el recuerdo a la tortura de Dolores y sus reglas, fastidio en sus rostro de solo observarla o escucharla, el recuerdo cambio esta vez solo era Jack, Luke, Layla, Dina y Artemis sentados detrás de otro grupo de chicos donde se habla del ejercito de Dumbledore, otro donde se les veía entrenado pero curiosamente estos ya eran buenos en ellos solo que no lo notaron los demás.

El recuerdo cambio cuando vieron que los gemelos Weasley se iban de la escuela y discretamente sonreía Adhara, la escena cambio cuando vieron que salían de la escuela solo los gemelos Walker pero se sorprendieron de ver a un lobo y una hermosa águila, avanzar rápidamente la escena cambio y vieron el ministerio de magia y comprendieron lo que pasaría.

Vieron su lucha en la habitación del velo de la muerte, todo era rápido para después ver cómo iba lento, vieron la pelea de Sirius contra Bellatrix vieron el hechizo vieron como iba a caer en el velo pero todo se detuvo.

-"aresto momentum"- se escucho el pensamiento, vieron correr rápidamente ambos hermanos para luego desviar a Sirius y luego correr rápido a un escondite.

Así que lo que vieron todo fue como si callera realmente en el velo pero nadie se percato de la realidad tan solo Dumbledore, Harry salió corriendo detrás de Bellatrix quien cantaba que había matado a Sirius Black

El recuerdo cambio; ambos hermanos salieron detrás de Harry vieron lo suficiente después salieron antes que alguien más los notaran, al llegar al colegio fueron aquella parte del colegio donde se veían Sirius y Evadne, solo vieron a dos jóvenes abatidos.

-estuvo cerca- dijo Adhara, con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados si pusieran atención su voz estaba cortada y apenas y sacaba algunas lagrimas.

-pero actuaste rápido- dijo su hermano viendo el cielo y una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, en las misma circunstancias estaba el.

-creo haber perdido 5 años de vida, me siento vieja y tengo 15- dijo ella tratando de bromear, aunque tal vez su humor muestre un poco de humor negro.

Jack se rio- no se nota, aunque ya paso- dijo bajo la vista y le alboroto el cabello.

El recuerdo cambio, estaban en su casa y era de mañana cuando vieron que ambos hermanos bajaban las escaleras, ella solo venia con una blusa de tirantes y un short, el venia con un pantalón y sin camisa, algunos vieron los resultados de los entrenamientos, vieron que se detuvieron y vieron a William.

El recuerdo cambio y era de noche cuando notaron solo Snape y Adhara ambos estaban en los límites del bosque que estaba detrás de la casa de los Walker.

-mañana en la noche iniciara, necesito que estés preparada, se fuerte un error y todo termina, necesitas otro lugar donde llegar aquí ya no podrás sería peligroso, bien mocosa prepárate y recuerda ellos no deben saber nada de esto- termino de hablar y camino hacia lo profundo del bosque, oscuro y tenebroso, ella lo observo y sonrió, volteo y solo vieron dos figuras caminar hacia diferente lados.

El recuerdo cambio tal vez unas horas después, la vieron arreglando su baúl.

-no creo que esto sea necesario- hablo su madre triste.

-lo sé mamá, pero es para protegerlos-termino de hablar se acerco a ella la tomo por las mejillas y le beso la frente- Jack cuídala- se abrazaron ambos hermanos.

El recuerdo cambio estaban enfrente del señor tenebroso fueron testigo en el momento donde a varios individuos entre ellos Malfoy eran marcados.

-tu niña levanta el brazo- demando.

Ella levanto su brazo, la marca tenebrosa fue marcada.

El recuerdo cambio y ahora estaban de regreso en el colegio, volvió a cambiar vieron como Harry espiaba a Malfoy, vieron el agotamiento de este mismo, vieron todo por lo que pasaron.

El recuerdo cambio por lo que notaron estaban de vacaciones, ella iba en la escoba con otros tipos un joven de cabello negro lacio, una señora del mismo tipo de cabello y ambos de piel muy pálida, otro señor gordo y sucio y otro ya viejo, todos tenían una mirada enloquecida.

Los vieron llegar a una casa.

-un barrio muggle—dijo Hermione

Se detuvieron en la acera, entraron derrumbando la puerta encontraron a una señora aguardando algunos libros, la apuntaron con la varita, la señora salió volando y choco con la pared, la volvieron a levantar y la ataron, la soltaron la dejaron caer ella se golpeo en el suelo, invocaron 4 cuerdas la amarraron ella quedo con piernas abiertas y brazos en la misma condición.

-vamos nueva, haz los honores- dijo el gordo.

-estaré gastando magia en gente sin importancia- respondió Adhara.

-te estás negando a una orden de nuestro señor- dijo la mujer

-jamás, haber deme espacio- hablo ella camino hacia enfrente y al ver la mujer supo que tenia la misma edad de su madre sin pronunciar solo moviendo los labios dijo "perdón"- crucio-

La mujer se retorció de dolor no era fuerte pero aun así dolía. Cuando ella paro los demás también lazaron su cruciatus, aquella mujer murió ahí.

Adhara levanto el rostro y vio a la niña, nadie quien la acompañaba la vio pero la gente quien veía el recuerdo si.

El recuerdo cambio la vieron llegar a la casa de su madre entrar por la chimenea e ir directamente a su cuarto entro en su baño y la vieron abrir a la regadera.

Afuera tal vez siendo el recuerdo de Jack vieron como su madre veía la puerta preocupada del baño ya que no podía tirarla sin magia, el comprendió y con una sola pata la puerta se vino abajo, lo que vieron ambos fue a Adhara en la bañera con las manos en la cabeza viendo horrorizada a un punto en especifico, se balanceaba y lloraba pedía perdón a gritos y vieron la fuerza que impregnaba en su manos estaba por arrancarse el cabello, el agua le caía.

Jack vio como su madre sin pensarlo se metía en la bañera y la abrazaba retirándole las manos y apretándola a ella en su pecho, arrullándola como a un bebe.

El cerró a la regadera y entro y abrazo ambas mujeres.

El recuerdo cambio estaba en la mansión Malfoy, ella ya estaba mejor pero su mirada ya era fría peor no como la que tenía en estos momentos, caminaba por la gran mansión y vio a Draco se acerco a él quien estaba sentado en una piedra viendo la nada, no se veía bien.

-¿como estas?- pregunto en un saludo ella.

-vete no me moleste- ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Ella camino hacia el frente.

-sé cómo te sientes, estas desbastado por lo que pasa, no quieres que gane ningún bando pero si debe ganar uno prefieres el bien, porque temes por ella, estas enamorado Draco y se quien es ella- hablo ella lo miraba fijamente, el se levanto molesto y la encaro.

-¿Quién eres tú para decir esto?, no sabes nada de mí y no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mis asuntos mocosa, aléjate- la vio molesto.

-tienes razón no sé nada de ti primo, te eh estado observando, sé que no eres malo Draco solo escogiste el camino equivocado, también se que Dumbledore te ofreció ayuda y yo hago lo mismo, te ofrezco la oportunidad de darle una nueva y mejorada historia al apellido Malfoy, te ofrezco ser un Malfoy diferente a lo que espera el mundo de ti, déjame ayudarte, Draco tus padres esperan muchas cosas de ti, entre esas una historia para tu apellido yo te ofrezco la ayuda para lógralo- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos le estiro el brazo.

El se rio- esperas que te crea, ¿primos?, estas enferma, eres una espía, el señor oscuro sabrá de esto-él se volteo y camino.

-Draco- llamo él se detuvo- yo confió en ti y sé que harás lo correcto y para demostrarte mi confianza, soy hija de Sirius Black técnicamente tu prima, soy espía sí; quiero destruir la enferma mente del señor oscuro, sí, quiero que Harry gane como tú, si, y quiero proteger a mi familia y tu eres parte de ella, Draco ¿estás seguro de delatarme? Piensa hay dos caminos el de él y este, el camino donde me delatas y todo lo que amas se viene abajo, ella ya no viviría aunque tú la protejas y el camino que te ofrezco donde lo que amas no se perdería, ella sería feliz y te aseguro que tu puedes hacerla feliz; se sabio Draco y no te equivoques, piensa que si tu me delatas ella también cae, no la pierdas de esa manera; no seas lo que espera el mundo de ti ni lo que ella espera de ti, todos esperan que seas un fiel seguidor del señor y tomes el lugar de tu padre, todos esperan lo peor de ti, ¿quieres complacerlos? Yo creo que no, yo creo que quieres ser solo tú, y tienes el derecho a escoger tu futuro; nadie debe decidir tu futuro, tu si, primo yo se que eres fuerte y sé que le darás gloria a tu apellido si escoges lo correcto, tendrás gloria y en un futuro reconocimiento pero sé que no quieres el reconocimiento del mundo tu quieres de ella- se acerco a el

Te daré la oportunidad de pensarlo- ella camino y el hablo.

-no sé cómo ser bueno- no la vio- tengo miedo, quiero hacer lo correcto pero no puedo-camino hacia la piedra donde estaba sentado antes y se volvió a sentar y vio la puesta de sol.

-sí, si sabes, ¿y sabes cómo lo sé?- camino hacia él se coloco enfrente de él se incoo, coloco ambas manos en sus rodillas- porque está aquí- señalo el corazón- tu mente te grita que me delates pero tu corazón sabe que el señor perderá y que todos los mortifagos irán a azkaban incluso tu, tu corazón te dice que ella te odiara si caminas mas por el camino de él, escucha bien, todos tenemos un lado malo y un lado bueno, yo soy un ejemplo, por proteger a mi familia decidí sacrificar mi estabilidad mental pero también ser la mala de la historia pero no significa que no tenga un corazón, tú tienes, yo tengo, todo el mundo tiene, no dejes que tu humanidad se pierda- ella tomo sus manos .

-si te ayudo ¿qué seguridad tengo que no iré a azkaban?- pregunto viéndola- ¿Cómo se que ella no me odia?

-bien lo segundo, soy mujer Draco y conoces el pensamiento de la mujer, y estoy segura que no te odia tanto, solo un poco pero sería lo típico un odio tonto, en cambio, te aseguro que debes en cuando atormentas sus pensamientos y eso ya es un gran paso, lo primero mmm… no te aseguro nada porque la verdad no creo salir viva, pero créeme antes de irme dejare claro que ayudaste como un espía, tal vez pases 6 meses o menos, o tal vez nada, es depende de que hagas, si salgo viva bueno eso será otra historia, tal vez pase menos tiempo tal vez no pise azkaban, pero solo puedo decir que yo veré, solo confía- hablo ella desviado la vista, pensando y después viéndolo.

El levanto el brazo cerro el puño y le dio un coscorrón a ella- mocosa, eso no ayuda mucho- coloco el codo en la rodilla y el puño fue soporte para su mentón, chasqueo la lengua.

-auh- aulló, luego sonrió- tomo eso como un sí- le volvió a chasquear de fastidio- bien bueno debemos ir- su rostro mostro un poco de dolor, en el de Draco casi nada

Ambos se levantaron- Draco finge que nunca hemos hablado y ella aun está confundida, pero créeme que se dará cuenta de sus reales sentimientos- dijo, caminaron y se movieron en diferentes dirección tal vez para despintar

El recuerdo cambio era un lugar desolado, hermoso demasiado verde, demasiada tranquilidad, se veían solo dos personas viendo una ventana donde vieron a Layla meciéndose en la silla leyéndole un libro a su pancita.

-algo te preocupa Luke- dijo Adhara desviando la vista hacia él.

-si, la familia de Layla nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, cuando ella decidió ser mi esposa la expulsaron de su familia, pero aquel día que se venía, fui a recogerla, ellos prometieron juraron por Voldermort por su vida que un día dejaríamos de estar en el mundo y eso que ya sabían del bebé, se que vendrán por nosotros y necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo el aun viendo a su mujer.

Adhara lo veía fijamente- siempre los ayudare- respondió, el volteo a verla.

-no, no entiendes, necesito que me jures, ante las tumbas de tus abuelos, por tu vida, por la de quien sea, por el amor que me tienes, por ese amor prométeme que si nos pasa algo a Layla y a mí, amaras y cuidaras de nuestro bebe como si fuera tuyo, como si fuera nacido de ti- la vio la tomo por los hombros ella lo vio sorprendida.

-siempre lo supiste… no dejare que les pase nada, pero si no lo logro ten por seguro que amare a tu hijo, a su hijo, amare como si fuera nacido de mi, le daré el amor de ambos y el mío, el bebe nacerá con amor y vivirá rodeado de ello, juro por mi propia vida que lo amare y lo cuidare y velare por él, y antes de que no creas, en la familia Walker hay un hechizo como el juramento inquebrantable, no es visible y nunca sabes cuándo lo está llevando a cabo pero si hay una marca- se quito el saco y al traer una blusa de tirantes vio en el brazo izquierdo se formaba unas espirales que marcaba del hombro hasta el pecho- si faltara a esta promesa esta marca no me mataría al instante pero si poco a poco y dolorosamente, confía en mí, mi promesa es cuidare, protegeré y amare a su hijo, y si tengo que ir hasta al otro mundo para protegerlo lo hare- sonrió.

-realmente haces locuras- dijo el riendo.

-bien me debo ir- camino hacia el lado opuesto de la casa.

-perdóname, siempre lo supe y aun así…- no termino.

-no, fue mejor, siempre lo supe el primer día que te vi, y vistes a Layla no tenia oportunidad, me siento tranquila de que ya lo sabes pero espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad- dijo ella

El recuerdo cambio se perdieron en el tiempo y solo vieron como Luke corría por mantas y Layla pujaba para sacar a su bebe. Adhara estaba en la parte donde salía el bebe dando órdenes.

-vamos ya viene- grito

-Luke idiota ven aquí- grito Layla siendo su forma de pujar.

-ok- dijo apresurado el pobre hombre.

Después de un largo puje salió, la habitación se lleno de llanto.

-ya nació- dijo sonriendo Adhara.

-pásamelo- pidió Layla.

Adhara se lo paso con sangre y eso.

-se parece a ti, amor- chillo de felicidad

-estoy tan feliz- el también lo cargo

Ambos padres jóvenes besaron a su hijo, Adhara sonrió lo tomo y lo llevo a limpiar enfrente de ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto luke.

-Layla era una maga fuerte en un cuerpo débil, amaba demasiado a su hijo—hablo Adhara

-bien estoy agotada- dijo ella sonriendo.

-listo aquí está el campeón- dijo Adhara ellos voltearon a verlos

-toma al bebe y llévate a Layla contigo, escóndase o no se pero no sean visibles- dijo luke tomando la varita y caminando hacia la entrada.

Adhara entendió- toma yo iré ayudarlo- el iba a entregar al bebe cuando…

-no, iré yo, Adhara la última vez que viniste supe de que hablaban, yo también te pido disculpa, cuida de mi bebe vendremos enseguida- antes de que ella hiciera algo Layla ya había salido y había hechizado la habitación.

Mientras Adhara se recriminaba y el bebe empezaba a moverse en sus brazos, escucho pasos, ella se detuvo en la puerta, esta había quedado abierta, espero y cuando el dueño de los pasos se detuvo vio el pasillo, ella supo que sus amigos habían muerto.

El bebe dejo de moverse y como supiera que significaba ese momento quedo callado y tranquilo, el sujeto volteo a verla pero lo que él veía era un cuarto vacio con una cama con sangre y botes y toallas, ella veía un hombre alto de buen físico, de ojos de un color peculiar eran morados, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con aires fríos, la piel era pálida se notaba por los pedazos que se notaba de aquella mascara sencilla y blanca, lo que todos notaron es que ambos se miraban a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo, ella vio su ropa llena de sangre y sus manos con guantes, se mordió el labio quería llorar, el sonrió mas y se fue.

Tal vez espero mucho tiempo arriba antes de salir, después ver que el hechizo de la habitación ya era muy débil. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala, siguiendo los pasos de sangre, el bebe iba bien abrigado y dormido, se detuvo aun viendo el piso, todos escucharon sus laditos del corazón, hechizo la manta del bebe y cuando entro vio un charco de sangre, levanto el rostro y lo que ella vio y lo que ellos vieron fue.

Dos cuerpos colgados como reses con cortes en todo el cuerpo, con las varitas rotas y toda la habitación llena de sangre, su rostro estaba desfigurado, sus lágrimas salían, y ella cayó al piso llorando, y negando, luego grito con rabia, con dolor, al fondo de ambos cuerpos un mensaje había.

"mi pedido ya esta, mate a todos… a ti y al bebe los dejare por ahora pero sé que vendrás por mí, te esperare, no tardes, mi hermosa"

Ella se levanto con lagrimas, camino hacia el mensaje entre ambos cuerpos- mastates a las personas que mas amaba, hare que te arrepientas de esto, cuando te encuentre sufrirás y rogaras que te mate, juro que te matare lentamente, lo juro, inicia para mí una casería- hablo enojada, sus ojos apenas se podían distinguir como unos fríos en ese momento eran los de un monstro deseoso de sangre, de hacer daño, incluso se notaban las venas.

El recuerdo cambio estaba en el mismo lugar donde había hecho la promesa vio como dos cuerpos arreglados y acostados juntos la cabeza de ella en su pecho y el abrazándola, ardían con el fuego. Ella con el bebe quien dormía.

El recuerdo cambio, vieron la casa de los Malfoy.

Caminaba hacia la entrada del Hall cuando, escucho a Draco y al asomarse se dio cuenta de la situación, el trió de oro estaba ahí, ellos mismo recordaban aquello.

Vio como negaba o no confirmaba que eran ellos, y lo supo en ese momento Draco demostraba estar de su lado. Vio como se llevaban a Harry y Ron a los calabozos. Fue testigo de la tortura que le había hecho a Hermione.

Vio que iba a torturarla más, sin que nadie se percatara vio como estaba Draco, su vista no duro mucho por que vio a todos y luego se lanzo.

-basta- hablo tranquilamente deteniendo la mano de Bellatrix, Hermione no se dio cuenta de esto.

-te opones a esto estúpida- le gruño la mujer cerca, Adhara aun sostenía su mano

-sí, me opongo a esta estupidez y a tu señor- se acerco mas y le hablo cerca de la cara, su rostro mostraba coraje y apretaba fuerte su muñeca.

Sin darse cuenta se vio en vuelta en una lucha de miradas, y luego siendo a rastrada a otras partes de la casa, escucho el alboroto y lo supo ellos estaban escapando. Luego vio negro.

El recuerdo cambio cuando regreso su vista vio su estado, estaba desnuda, como todo ser humano viene al mundo, la gente que veía el recuerdo algunos se sonrojaron otros…

-tienes muy buen cuerpo- bromearon los gemelos

-yo digo lo mismo, que curvas prima— sonrió Tonks.

-gracias, viene de mi madre—bromeo ella, algunos se sorprendieron.

\- pero si no eres un hielo—soltó Fred.

Siguieron viendo el recuerdo y vieron que estaba colgada con la piernas juntas en una altura considerable y encadenada con los brazos abiertos (T), vieron que no estaba sola en la habitación cuando ella paro en la persona, el golpe de algo llego.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-así que te opones a tu señor- hablo el hombre aquel gordo que había estado en aquella tortura a la pobre mujer muggle.

-momento- hablo ella sonriendo- no es mi señor, yo no tengo dueño que tú seas su mascota y te trate peor que perro es otra cosa- sonrió mas un golpe llego más fuerte que el otro, se mordió el labio- y si me opongo a la estúpida y enferma mente de tu dueño- sonrió

Lo que vieron fueron golpe tras golpe, no se detenían y su labio ya sangraba por morderlo fuerte para no gritar, ella realmente sudaba, el tipo ya jadeaba de cansancio pero antes de retirarse dio el último golpe demasiado fuerte que le abrió una fuerte cortada en el abdomen.

Salió tomando agua, entro otro tipo.

-vaya realmente eso no es nada- rio el tipo, la apariencia era desagradable para la vista.- bueno físicamente no estás nada mal, me encantaría saber cómo gritas si estoy encima de ti- su vista se volvió morbosa.

-brincos dieras, cabrón, para estar arriba de mi necesitas matarme y creo ni con eso, idiota so servirías como hombre- le respondió levantando la cabeza inclinándola a su izquierda y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-ya veremos hermosa- respondió, levanto la varita- crucio- el rayo de aquella maldición era demasiado fuerte, se notaba la rabia que llevaba.

Cuando se detuvo- te ardió lo que te dije verdad- confirmo, el tipo apretó la mandíbula y le dejo caer tres crucios mas uno más fuerte que el otro y después realizo tres cortes profundos.

Salió el tipo hecho una furia pero más tranquilo, ella rio, estaba cansada y estaba por desmayarse, vio negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos los sintió pesados vio a Bellatrix.

-no estúpida no te duermas, quiero jugar- dijo con la vista tétrica, con aquella sonrisa tenebrosa con la varita en una mano colocando la punta en su boca y en la otra mano tres dagas.

-oh pero ah llegado mi persona favorita, la mugrosa entre mugrosas- respondió sonriendo.

Aquello era interesante dos mujeres Black frente a frente, ambas se odiaban, ambas se despreciaban y ambas una sed de tortura y llevarle la contraria a la otra.

-no, no, no, no; eso no te va ayudar mi estúpida favorita- negó y su voz se hizo aniñada

Tomo aire en sorpresa fingida- no me digas eso, me lastimas, imbécil- le respondió.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos de nuevo una lucha de miradas.

Bellatrix levanto su varita y de ella un fuerte chorro de agua salió golpeando bruscamente a Adhara haciéndola para atrás pero al estar atada lo único que hizo fue parte del tronco fuera atrás lastimando sus brazos y pernas para cuando termino su cuerpo termino igual de colgado y toda empapada limpiando la sangre y suciedad del cuerpo.

-la verdad me hice un favor, no podía trabajar contigo llena de sangre- sonrió, volvió apuntarle y sin darle tiempo de respirar de casi morir ahogada una gran corriente eléctrica callo encima de ella.

Adhara se movió del dolor pero no gritaba, cuando paro, estaba segura que moriría.

-veo que eres fuerte, tendré un buen juguete por un tiempo- hablo Bellatrix

Se acerco a ella y con su mano llena de mugre y las uñas largas y sucias las metió por la primera herida que tenía en el abdomen, presionando.

Luego vio la cara de Adhara estaba que moría de dolor, aguardo dos dagas y con una la tomo firmemente de el abdomen y empezó a escribir ahí estuvo un buen rato escribiendo con la daga y Adhara gritando cuando termino una buena parte del cuerpo ya tenía escrito unas muy buenas palabras.

Lo que vieron fue peor que lo que vieron con Hermione, vieron el cuerpo colgado con la cabeza agachada el pelo hacia enfrente y todo el abdomen y parte de los muslos bañados en sangre y resaltando las palabras, hechas en letra grande demasiado grande y encimadas.

-bien mañana regreso a jugar contigo- sonrió y tarareo salió.

Ella solo vio como salió para luego desmayarse.

Dos días después fue lo mismo, golpes con látigos de espinas, con lo que encontraran, luego fue crucios en esos dos días fueron dos a la vez que aventaban la maldición, ella soportando todo, y siempre como cierre Bellatrix, lavándola, tocándola en las heridas para que siempre estuvieran frescas, escribiendo donde ya escribió y en otras partes para cuando se dio cuenta todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de todo tipo de palabras, y cuando se iba, ella terminaba llena de sangre en todo su cuerpo como si se fuera metido a una tina, sentía que pronto llegaría su tiempo.

Vieron que levanto el rostro y como en sorpresa de todos veían a Luke y Layla.

-ya no creo resistir- hablo ella, pálida, con los labios resecos- creo que no podre cumplir con ninguna promesa, podrán perdonarme- dijo luego solo vio negro.

Escucho que alguien hablaba- vamos despierta- sintió sus mejillas arder.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio.

-primo, vienes a jugar- bromeo sonrió.

-ja ja- rio fingidamente- ya quisieras que perdiera mi tiempo en ti- respondió.

-eso me duele- bromeo ella.

-déjate de estupideces mocosa, te sacare de aquí, le pedí ayuda a Snape, no podrá ser hoy, soporta otro día mas- dijo el viendo la puerta- empiezas a sufrir fiebre.

-¿Cómo no?, si la loca de tu tía, me baña con agua helada y me deja así mojada en esta habitación que está más fría que un muerto- hablo- soportare pero dame agua.

Él le dio agua y la vio- estas hecha un asco- salió.

-gracias- sonrió.

Negro. Al otro día demasiado temprano.

-no deberías estar aquí- le hablo a Draco

-no debe decirme lo que ya se, en la noche te iras prepárate- salió

Mientras estaba ahí colgada vio sus ataduras, se dio cuenta que Draco había aflojado las ataduras de sus pies, sonrió, y vio que de sus muñecas ya estaban oxidadas, si las movía o usaba mucha fuerza podría romperlas.

Aquel día fue un día de desfile, muchos la manoseaban, otros la golpean, la usaban como saco de arena, y otro solo se sentaban a verla, hasta que…

-así que tu eres mi nieta- dijo una señora ya grande.

-ah así que usted es la desvergonzada que vendió a su hija por interés- dijo molesta.

-oh ese carácter querida, no es de señoritas- respondió.

-ah ¿y que si lo es? ¿Vender a su hija? O espere ya lo sé, ser una puta interesada en dinero que vendería su cuerpo con tal de seguir con dinero- le dijo

Una cachetada le volteo la cara- no me hables así, bastarda- le gruño

-huy si, bastarda, como si me ofendiera eso- se burlo.

Levanto la varita y el hechizo le dio varias cortadas mas, mas grandes, más profundas, y más graves.

-es mi regalo- salió, entro un hombre.

-veo sobrina que hiciste enojar a mi mama- sonrió el tipo.

-ah otro, loco- dijo ella

-no querida, todo somos locos, o ¿crees que estas mas coherente?, estoy seguro que no- le dijo camino rodeándola- no hare nada contigo eres después de todo mi sangre- salió.

-eso fue mas extraño- dijo.

Entro alguien que ya había entrado, quien traía una sonrisa morbosa y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa y el pantalón, supo quién era. En su mente escucho una voz.

-"es hora"- sonrió, vio que el mago le rompió las cadenas de las piernas.

Comprendió que no la soltaría de los brazos con temor que escapara, pero después de todo no la conocían.

El alzo la vista y sonrió mas ella sonrió también provocativamente para luego impulsarse con su piernas dar una vuelta hacia atrás tomando las cadenas de sus muñecas en sus manos y jalarlas con una fuerza tremenda y luego escuchar el ruido de algo romperse, cayó al piso hermosamente.

Se levanto y miro con una mirada tétrica y llena de odio, tomo las cadenas las hizo girar a su lado y luego dejo que le cayera una tras una al tipo, luego al acercarse golpeo con su pierna derecha en la cara y el tipo cayó.

-te lo dijo, primero muerta antes que me metas eso, si se puede llamar eso- camino encima de él y salió.

Vio a un hombre en capa y supo quien era- enserio tío S…- pero la cayo

-vístete- le entrego ropa, la soltó de la cadenas que aun estaban en su muñeca, y salió de ahí.

-gracias- dijo bajo y salió de ahí.

Cuando salió de la casa, con mucho cuidado vio a otro encapuchado.

-hey- saludo, se detuvo enfrente.

El la observo, mejillas rojas, sudaba, y su temperatura corporal era demasiada alta- tienes calentura debemos hacer algo con eso pero ahora debemos apresurarnos- la cargo como costal.

-no pensé que fueras fuerte primo- hablo con sorpresa.

-solo cuando la situación lo amerita- respondió este corriendo.

-ah, bueno- dijo ella.

Luego solo vio como era entregada a su hermano.

-Jack, hermano, tengo frio- se abrazo a él.

-apresúrate, dale esto cerrara sus heridas, incluso de el cuello, y que descanse para que se cierren, deben ser por lo menos 1 semana para que se cierren- hablo rápido Draco.

Cambio el recuerdo, estaban en la escuela tal vez en el despacho de Snape, ella veía borroso y temblaba, deliraba, sabía que su hermano estaba con ella velando por ella pero la persona que la tomaba de la mano era su madre quien también le acariciaba el cabello, Circe estaba ahí ayudando a curar las heridas que tenia.

-tu hija es realmente imprudente- dijo Snape quien hacia una poción.

-¿a quién te recuerda?- le pregunto riendo.

-al desvergonzado y pulgoso de su padre- respondió revolviendo mas la poción.

-que linda manera de expresarte de él, pero si- respondió ella.

-tú y Lily no se que le vieron a eso cerdos- dijo Snape colocando un poco de la poción en un vaso- hará que baje un poco la fiebre, tiene demasiada, con esto y con lo de Draco ya será poca fiebre en su cuerpo, con esa poca podrías bajarla de la manera muggle- dijo mientras que se acercaba al retrato de Dumbledore.

-bueno algo deben de tener esos cerdos- dijo en voz baja- pero no son cerdos- dijo como niña regañada- a ver mi niña, toma por favor- su hijo levanto la cabeza de su hermana y su madre le dio la poción.

-no se preocupe tanto, ella es fuerte- dijo Circe abrazándola.

-lo sé- respondió triste.

-bueno hagan paso limpiare su herida del cuello- camino hacia el lado derecho, empezó a limpiar.

Para cuando termino la mayoría del cuerpo estaba vendado y con pocas machas de sangre.

El recuerdo cambio, la última batalla ya había iniciado, en aquel cuarto solo estaba ella y su hermano.

-mamá está afuera con Circe y Artemis, hablando con Dumbledore- le informo- aun no estás bien- le dio.

-no estoy al 100 pero un 50 si, vamos también nosotros pelearemos- dijo ella sentada con las piernas tocando el suelo y sus manos en las rodillas y su vista a bajo.

-Robert y Kito hicieron esto para nosotros- le entrego un paquete- nosotros ya lo tenemos puesto.

-ya veo- vio a su hermano tenía un pantalón pegado y de buena tela siendo muy buena para moverse, no apretaba y se sentía demasiado suave, su camisa era negra igual de pegada y suave, y tenía unas botas como militar, se veía demasiado guapo, la ropa marcaba su cuerpo atlético pero no con grandes músculos, algunas personas se estaban llevando una buena vista, su cabello era suelto de un lado y era largo con un fleco que cubría muy poco su ojo, y la otra parte recogida en un moño o pinzas pero hacia resaltar la coleta las puntas eran de otro color verde, en sus orejas tenia perforaciones, aquella vestimenta era muy buena mara moverse.

-bueno no está mal, el material es bueno puedo moverme bien con esto- dijo haciendo sentadillas.

Adhara del presente volteo a verlo para decir algo pero…- ¿Por qué tienen roja la cara? – pregunto en general.

-me parece bien, bueno déjame cambiarme- se volteo y empezó a quitarse la camisa cuando la tiro quedo en sostén, su hermano veía su espalda, y vio.

-esa marca no es lo que estoy pensando-hablo serio.

-sí, sí lo es- dijo ella colocándose una blusa encima blanca, de mangas de ¾, cuando se quito el pantalón se puso una falda larga negra hasta la rodilla, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, ya puesta la falda, se sentó de nuevo y en el brazo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa empezó a colocarse una venda, con suma tranquilidad, cuando termino se coloco unas botas igual que su hermano solo que la suyas tenían un tacón no alto pero ni muy pequeño, cuando termino, coloco ambas manos en las rodillas, se tomo el cabello, durante el quinto y sexto año y todo lo que fue ser espía su cabello lo traía en dos coletas, con dos tiras que caían enfrente de su rostro y un fleco, las puntas de su cabello eran blancas, se levanto y se coloco lo último en la pierna descubierta se coloco una bolsa larga donde estaba su varita- estoy lista vamos- su rostro era frio y molesto.

El recuerdo cambio vieron a la profesora McGonagall en frente del gran salón, todos los alumnos en las mesas, ellos estaban escondidos, vieron como algunos salían y otros se quedaban, vieron partir a la mesa de Slytherin, y vieron el inicio.

El recuerdo cambio, vieron las peleas, vieron como peleaban todos, se llevo una gran sorpresa Sirius al darse cuenta que Jack y Adhara no solo eran fuertes eran idéntico a el al utilizar una manera única de duelo, donde metían golpes y hechizos, Adhara golpeaba en la cara o abdomen para luego hechizar a su oponente, Jack hechizaba y luego golpeaba y se abrían camino.

Los vieron reunirse el grupo de amigos.

-escuchen bien, Artemis y Circe irán a donde estén los Weasley, de preferencia donde este Fred, eviten lo que vi en mi sueño, y si pueden dañar al enemigo háganlo- dio órdenes ambos asistieron- nosotros iremos a donde están Tonks y Lupin- hablo todos se vieron a los ojos y se dieron vuelta solo vieron como unas siluetas corrían.

Vieron en qué momento llegaría la muerte de Tonks y Lupin y para luego escuchar de nuevo los pensamientos.

-"Aresto momentum"- ella salió corriendo su hermano también acomodaron ambos cuerpos

El hechizo se retiro y vieron como los hechizos pasaban-"desmaius"- ambos cayeron como si fueran recibido el hechizo que los mataría

Esperaron hasta que ambos enemigos salieran de ahí, todo se volvió rápido de ahí, ambos hermanos siguieron peleando, llego el momento de la retirada por una hora de los mortifagos.

Escucharon el mensaje, luego todo se volvió tranquilo ellos caminaban hacia donde estaban los cuerpos recitaron el hechizo mentalmente y luego todo es como el recuerdo de Sirius.

Cambio a la parte donde Voldermort llega con todos los mortifagos y Hagrid lleva con él a Harry en sus brazos, vio todo se coloco desde la parte alta del colegio, estaba en el techo se había quedado ahí después de tratar de relajarse, alejándose de lo que solo sería una hora, al estar parada con la varita fuertemente agarrada, creyó en la muerte de Harry, observo a Neville; no pensó mas por que se sintió observada y lo noto, su abuela y tío la observaban, ella les sonrió arrogantemente, ellos también, cuando volvió a iniciar la batalla ella se retiro un poco hacia tras y vio como sus parientes biológicos la alcanzaban.

-pero mira que trajo el cerdo por acá- dijo ella burlona

-esos modales- dijo su abuela

-vamos con lo mismo- hablo aburrida.

-vamos madre, déjeme hablar con ella- dijo el tío observándola con una gran sonrisa.

-no- la abuela lanzo el primer hechizo.

Adhara se protegió y luego lanzo el suyo.

Cuando vieron que la abuela tiro la varita pensaron en un Avada Kedavra, pero no se tardaron en darse cuenta que fue un simple Desmaius, el cuerpo cayo del techo y solo cayo a la piso.

-imbécil por que no la agarraste, ahora ya ensucio el piso- dijo ella sorprendida.

-no importa, una perdida insignificante- hablo el tío.

-era tu madre- le respondió entrecerrando los ojos para verlo.

-¿y?- pregunto- vamos dejemos esto y ven conmigo te prometo tratarte como mi reina- le dijo extendiendo la mano.

-estas mal- dijo y se rio, aquello molesto al otro y trato de matarla usando sus manos, pero ella lo golpeo para luego dejar caer un golpe suave y luego vieron el efecto aquello solo fue un golpe fuerte y el cuerpo cayo inerte.

El recuerdo cambio, estaba adentro del castillo en el techo sentada viendo hacia bajo y se dio cuenta de el coraje de Voldemort al ver caer el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix, y luego como todos se iban hasta la pare siendo tal vez empujados, su mano se apretaba el costado vieron como empezaba a salir la sangre y ella se veía pálida.

Notaron la pelea de Harry y Voldemort, la muerte…

Los recuerdos cambiaron.

Los rostros salieron del pensadero, en silencio, ella observo la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la cocina.

-¿vistes nuestras muertes?- pregunto Lupin por todos.

-bueno verlos, no, pero si los soñé- respondió viéndolo fijamente

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Fred.

-era pequeña, estaba por iniciar el segundo año en Hogwarts, vi de todos ustedes, de Sirius, de Tonks, de Lupin y la de Fred, nunca vi la de tio Snape, y la de Colin y ni la de mis amigos, creo que algunas el destino si los querían con ellos, y las otras fue un pago por salvar a algunos, no veo en si el futuro pero debes en cuando sueño con algo que será importante- ella hablo caminando a ver a su niño que había dejado en el sillón, lo vio dormir profundamente y regreso con ellos.- ya es tarde es mejor que vaya a casa a descansar- hablo tranquilamente.

-no puedo creer que dejaste que se uniara a los mortifagos- le grito Sirius a Evadne

-no me grites, y no pude hacer nada ella había decidido- hablo tranquila la mujer.

-era menor de edad- grito mas

-fue mi decisión, yo decidí hace esto, yo sabia que daños recibiría, sabia a lo que iba, en donde pisaba, sabia mejor que nadie lo que hacia, es por eso que fui yo y no Jack, por que mi volutad era mas fuerte- hablo colocándose frente de su madre en una posición demasiado defensiva y protectora, su mirada estaba furiosa y su voz era como el gruñido molesto de un lobo.

-tu hermano fue mas inteligente, tu fuiste una estúpida no era necesario que entraras al lado oscuro cuando podias ayudarnos limpiamente- hablo igual enojado algo que muchos se sorprendieron, su voz igual salian gruñidos de perro.

-no podía, genio, alguien ya le había dicho que todo mago oscuro habían slaido de la casa de Slytherin, si me fuera ido a presentar solo me rechazaría, no fuera creído nada de mi, si me fuera unido a su bando aquella vez cuando se formo el ejercito de Dumbledore solo me fuera mirado mal, y pensaría que quería información para dársela a los Mortifagos, nunca me fuera creído- respondió molesta cortando el espacio y viendo a su padre a los ojos en una lucha.

-sirius- hablo Harry, no lo escuho.

-si relamente fueras mi hija nunca te fueras ido a ese lado- aquello fue dicho con un gran enojo casi tirado al odio, un golpe bajo para Adhara.

-desgraciadamente llevo tus genes, pero ni te preocupes no te veo como mi padre, después de todo nunca estuviste, es por eso que nadie debía saber de nosotros- hablo ella riendo y soltar su máximo veneno luego la vieron alejarse a cargar al niño quien dormía tranquilamente- sabia que esto pasaría, solo perdí mi tiempo- subió las escaleras.

Todo estuvo en silencio para luego verla bajar- disculpen tenia que acostarlo, sigo siendo la jefa de esta familia y mi deber es despedirlos y desearles buenas noches, el domingo siempre llevamos una reunion familiar donde todos disfrutamos, y si quieren a compañarnos nos seria demasiado grato, si quieren traer un platillo o bebidas o lo que sea pueden traer, y les aviso que Draco vendrá- ella hablo mientras se colocaba cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Por qué nos invitas?- pregunto Molly.

-porque al conocernos ya no podrán alejarse, su curiosidad, los traerá, su preocupación y porque son parte de esta familia- hablo ella tomando las manos de Molly besándolas como si fuera un caballero.

-cuenta con nosotros el domingo- hablo tonks sonriendo y chocando con el buro que tenia la lámpara.

-genial, no olvides traer a Teddy, asi Luke tendrá con quien jugar- hablo ella.

-¿luke?- pregunto Hermione

-ese nombre quería Layla, yo le agrege Alioth, como el hijo que perdió Eliot- hablo Adhara sonriendo.

-yo también vendre, ciertamente tengo mucha curiosidad de ustedes- hablo Harry

-esperomos satifacer tus curiosidades, pero recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato- respondió.

* * *

 **DEL SIG. CAPITULO INICIA LA HISTORIA.**


End file.
